Emerald Moonlight
by TheMistressOfDoom
Summary: Set during 6th year. Harry is depressed and his friends can't figure out why. Then the Cullens come to the school and stir up everything. Harry starts to fall for the withdrawn blond beauty, Jasper. Jasper and Alice aren't together in this.
1. Chapter 1: Anticipation

Emerald Moonlight By: Randie Jo Crossover: Twilight/Harry Potter

This is my first fan fiction so please, be kind! It may sound retarded and if it does, I would love some comments on what I should do better. Thank you. I love you all and thanks for reading.

Warning: Ya-oi (Don't like, Don't read) You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I wouldn't mind owning Harry or Jasper. Sadly, that won't ever happen so...one can only wish.

Crossover: Harry Potter & Twilight - HarryXJasper!

Summary: Set during 6th year. Harry is depressed and his friends can't figure out why. Then the Cullens come to the school and stir up everything. Harry starts to fall for the withdrawn blond beauty, Jasper. (Jasper and Alice aren't together in this.

Sorry if some of the characters are OOC...I am still new at this once again.

* * *

  
Chapter One: Anticipation

Harry sat in one of the big squishy chairs by the fire in the Gryffindor common room gazing into the twisting flames. Hermione and Ron were in the corner talking in hushed voices, about him he was pretty sure. He had been kind of distant lately and it was beginning to worry his two best friends. Harry put his head in his hand and continued to stare into the roaring fire until his eyelids grew heavy and he dozed off still in the chair.

"Harry, mate, it's time to get up. We're gonna be late for potions...again!" Ron called to him the next morning. Harry grumbled and tried to roll away, ignoring him completely. Hermione appeared beside Ron shaking Harry's shoulder gently.

" Come on, Harry. We have to go. You can't get any more detentions this year, you've had over twelve already." Hermione proded him in the side to get him up. Ron grabbed his arm and made to pull him from the chair, but Hermione stopped him and tugged him towards the exit. Harry heard Hermione criticize Ron as she dragged him through the portrait exit, "Ron, we can't be late either. Let's leave Harry for now, he doesn't look all that great today anyways."

Harry waited until he could no longer hear their voices before he got up and walked upstairs to his trunk. He changed slowly thinking about how he was gonna explain to Snape why he wasn't in his class today. After he finished changing into his robes, Harry went out into the hall and walked to the kitchens to get himself some breakfast. He was ravenous because he hadn't eaten in the last eighteen hours. He went to the kitchens and started looking for something to stuff his face with.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir, what can Dobby be helping you with?", a house elf said from behind him. Harry jumped, startled, and turned to face Dobby.

"Dobby, can you find me something to eat? I'm starving." he asked and then as if to add to his statement his stomach growled rather loudly. Harry laughed at that.

Dobby bustled about finding food for chicken enchiladas and began making them (the muggle way) after he found the ingredients. (A/N: I don't know why they were made the muggle way, but I do know that I love enchiladas...um yeah so on with reading.) While Dobby was waiting for the food to finish cooking he told Harry all the things that happened at Hogwarts during the summer and let Harry tell him about his summer in return. The food was finally finished and Dobby took it from the oven, putting it on a plate for Harry. Harry smiled at him appreciatively and dug into the food, quickly stuffing his face. Dobby sat watching Harry eat. "Where did you learn to cook like that, Dobby?" Harry asked after he had cleaned his plate. He watched Dobby, waiting for the answer.

Dobby was blushing as he asked "Did Mr. Harry Potter like it? Dobby learned from a young witch over the summer. Cooking lessons come in handy."

Harry nodded his assent to the question. He got off the chair he was sitting on and handed his plate to Dobby. "I better get back to the dorm before a teacher catches me. I don't want another detention for skipping classes. Besides I still need to think of an excuse for Snape." He walked out of the kitchen and back towards Gryffindor tower.

Two hours later, it was time Transfiguration. Harry walked swiftly to his class and found Ron sitting at his usual seat and sat beside him. Harry looked around him for the first time taking in all the anticipated faces. He turned to Ron and asked "What's going on, Ron?"

Ron shook out of his stupor and responded, "Um...what, Harry? I wasn't paying attention sorry."

Harry asked again hoping for an actual answer this time. He leaned towards Ron waiting for his answer.

Ron sat silent for a minute, then looked up decided exactly how to phrase his next words. "Harry, we have a new teacher. His name is Carlisle Cullen and he brought his wife and their five kids. Um...that's what all the excitement is for...."

Harry thought about that for a second. "What class does Professor Cullen teach? And do you know the kids names?"

"He teaches DADA and as for their names, they are Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Alice and um..Rosalie, I think that's her name. I haven't seen them yet though. I can't wait for lunch that's when they get sorted," Ron replied.

"Well I hope he's not rubbish at DADA. Maybe we'll actually learn something from this bloke." Harry sighed as McGonagall strode into the room.

"Class, today we will be learning how to transfigure clothes. Does everyone have a brick in front of them? Good. Now use the wand movements you have been practicing this last week and the incantation I taught you." McGonagall instructed the class. "Very good, Hermione." She praised her best student.

Finally, Transfiguration was over and it was lunch time. Harry and Ron raced to the Great Hall to watch the sorting. Everyone was sitting in silence looking towards the headmaster as they entered the room. Harry and Ron walked to Hermione's side and sat down, waiting for the headmaster to announce the sorting.

Hermione caught sight of Harry, whom she hadn't noticed last period as the had been too focused on her assignment. "Nice of you to finally join the living again, Harry. I can't wait to catch a glimpse of the new students. I heard they were absolutely stunning." Hermione sighed and look back towards the staff table.

This particular comment caught Ron's attention and momentarily diverted him to look away from the staff. Ron snorted, "Yeah, so? What if you are 'absolutely stunning'? You have a boyfriend. And by that I mean I DON'T SHARE!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and him and shook her head. Her boyfriend really could be a tad bit too jealous sometimes. She grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers as you responded, "I'm all yours, Ron. Don't worry. No one is going to be taking me from you." Ron seemed content with this answer and went back to staring impatiently at the staff table along with everyone else.

Finally, Professor Dumbledore stood and addressed the students. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, I know most have you have heard the news by now as information seems to pass quite quickly here at Hogwarts. We have some new students we must sort today. If you will turn your attention to Professor McGonagall so she may start the sorting. Go ahead, Minerva."


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting

_Emerald Moonlight _

_Randie Jo Crossover: Harry Potter & Twilight _

__

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I wouldn't mind owning Harry or Jasper. Sadly, that won't ever happen so...one can only wish.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed last chapter and I would love some constructive criticism if I did something wrong. I apologize for anything I messed up on or any mistakes I might have made...I don't have anyone to beta for me._

* * *

Chapter Two: Sorting

Professor McGonagall stood and walked over to the sorting hat and the stool. She pulled out a bit of parchment and called out the first name. "Cullen, Alice," she read from the paper. As she said this, a short, cute, pixie-like female, with short, spiky, black hair began walking towards the front of the room. Everyone turned to see where she had come from and gasped in unison when they saw the rest of the Cullens. They we absolutely, astonishingly beautiful.

Alice sat and perched the hat upon her head. The sorting hat seemed to be having a hard time deciding where to put her. Finally after much consideration the hat yelled, " GRYFFINDOR!" She stood and handed the hat back to the professor and walked to her new house table. Alice placed herself gracefully beside Harry, who looked at her in amazement.

Next to be called was Edward Cullen. All the girls were swooning and sighing as he walked past them seemingly totally oblivious to all the attention he was being bestowed with. Edward took the stool Alice had recently vacated and sat the hat on his head as well. The hat didn't take nearly as long to place him. It called out Ravenclaw almost the moment it touched his head. He took his place at his table after sitting the sorting hat back onto the stool. All the Ravenclaw girls stared at him and one actually fainted. He didn't seem to notice. McGonagall then called, "Cullen, Emmett." A big muscular male, with dark curly hair pushed away from the wall he'd been leaned against and strode towards the professor. He grabbed the hat enthusiastically and jammed it on his head then quickly sat himself upon the stool. This placement took but a moment before Emmett was sorted into Gryffindor along with his sister.

Emmett looked over at Alice as he sat down across from her beside Harry. Hermione couldn't help staring a bit at this point. Alice sent him an "I-told-you-so" look and Emmett gave a bark of a laugh that reminded Harry of Sirius. Emmett then turned to look at Harry, Ron and Hermione in turn. He nodded to them in greeting before he returned his attention to his two siblings that had yet to be sorted. Rosalie gave him a slight smile and a short wave, mouthing "Congratulations."

"Hale, Jasper," Professor McGonagall said. The slender, lean, but still muscular boy swaggered forward with a bored expression on his beautiful face. As he walked, a small strand of honey blond hair fell into his face and he tucked it back behind his ear with a swift movement of his hand. He put the sorting hat on his head, crooked a little to one side as he slouched onto the stool still managing to look graceful. The hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" Jasper smirked cockily before removing the hat and standing strolling casually, yet gracefully to the Syltherin table.

The tall, statuesque, blond female had already started to walk up to the stoll before her name was even called out. "Hale, Rosalie.... Oh I see you are already up here." The blond now known as Rosalie nodded and looked at the sorting hat displeased. She finally picked it up and sat it on her hair, cringing slightly. The sorting hat had her house picked out before it even touched her perfectly fixed hair. "SLYTHERIN!" She smiled pompously and stood up handing the hat quickly to Professor McGonagall before dusting her designer clothes off and going to sit next to Jasper. The two looked a lot alike most people that didn't know would've assumed they were twins, so naturally that's what everyone here thought as well.

"Thank you, Minerva. Now that's over, I would just like to welcome our new students. I hope you all have a great year here at Hogwarts. As I would also like to welcome our new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Cullen. Please treat him with respect, students. Let the feast begin." The table filled with food and drinks even before he had finished his speech. Everyone turned to their plates and dug in. Well everyone except the Cullens, of course. Though people noticed, no one said a thing. They were too shocked by there beauty and grace that most people couldn't speak properly when in close vicinity to them. Much less form coherent sentences.

Harry was still staring at the honey blond Slytherin boy. He had forgotten everything the moment he laid eyes on him. Even how to breathe had become a complication for him. Harry watched as Jasper looked over at Edward who nodded in Harry's direction. Jasper looked towards him causing him to drop his gaze and take up a new train of thought.

This was the reason he had been so distant with his friends as of late. Their relationship was a little too much for him to handle when he couldn't find some one of his own. Someone who didn't just want him for his money. Then he saw Jasper Hale and he was beginning to feel a strong pull towards the other boy. This confused him, but as he was trying to puzzle it out Ron kicked Harry beneath the table, gaining his attention. Harry looked up with a pained expression, rubbing his shin.

"Yeah, Ron?" Harry asked his friend, still rubbing his leg.

Ron rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione who gave him a disapproving look. "Harry, mate, you were staring into space. What were you looking at?" Ron turned towards the direction Harry had been staring trying to figure out the object of his earlier interest. He faced Harry again not being able to find anything remotely attention catching in that direction. Harry replied quickly,"Nothing. I was just thinking. It's not really important." Harry felt eyes on him from across the Great Hall. He looked up, but immediately looked at his plate when he saw who said eyes belonged to. Jasper Hale is NOT staring at you he tried to convince himself. He heard a tinkling laugh coming from beside him and he glanced to his left at Alice. Emmett fixed Alice with a questioning gaze. Alice shook her head and nodded towards Jasper. Jasper looked a bit frustrated and was staring straight at the Boy-Who-Lived. Suddenly, Jasper jumped up and ran from the room without warning. The room was silent as half the school followed his departure from the Great Hall, but broke into quiet whispers a few moments later. Harry stood and excused himself, walking out of the Great Hall and towards the staircase to Gryffindor Tower. He heard footsteps behind him and quickened his pace a bit. The footsteps got closer as he tried to make it to the safety of the common room before they reached him. "Hey, slow down! I don't want to be a bother, but could you tell me the password to get in?" A tinkling, bell-like voice asked from almost directly behind him. Harry slowed to a halt and turned to face Alice, the newest female Gryffindor.

"Um...yeah I guess. The password is riotous children. It seems to fit us Gryffindors perfectly." Harry smiled at Alice and turned to continue to the common room. Harry stopped and looked back at her asking suddenly, "What was wrong with your brother earlier? Did he get sick or something?"

Alice giggled silently to herself much like she did before shaking her head from side to side. "I assume you mean Jasper, am I correct?" Alice asked when she regained her composure. Harry nodded mutely gazing at her beautiful, bright gold eyes. Such an odd color he thought to himself. Alice thought for a second and then decided upon her best answer choice. "Jasper is not a person that gets along well with others. He prefers to be alone most of the time. He's never been on to surround himself with friends like others...." Alice trailed off abruptly as someone cleared their throat behind her. Alice turned to see a blank faced Jasper.

"Alice, may I have a quick word with you?" Jasper gritted through clenched teeth. "Alone," he added after a second looking pointedly at Harry. Harry turned and walked swiftly to the portrait entrance and gave the password before scrambling inside the common room. Alice watched him leave before she turned her attention back to Jasper. "Yes, Jasper? What is it that you need to talk to me about?"

* * *

_A/N: If anyone has any suggestion on who I should put with Edward or Alice please suggest away. I don't have a clue who they should be with and I don't want to leave them by themselves. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter as mush as the last. It might not be good either. I never thought I'd be a very good writer but I decided to try my hand at it for a change._


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In

Emerald Moonlight

Randie Jo

Crossover: Harry Potter & Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I wouldn't mind owning Harry or Jasper. Sadly, that won't ever happen so...one can only wish.

Thanks for all the reviews and for reading my story so far. I am glad you all like it. And I would also like to think everyone that gave suggestions on Alice and Edward's pairings. I am going to be putting Edward with Draco. I'm not entirely sure who I want to put Alice with yet.

_(Thoughts)_

_

* * *

Chapter Three: Settling In_

After Harry had disappeared, Jasper turned angry eyes on Alice. "Did you know this was going to happen?" He demanded, still glaring daggers at her.

Alice nodded while smiling slightly. "Of course I knew, Jasper. I can, after all, see the future," she giggled to herself at that, which only made Jasper angrier. He let loose a growl, taking an aggressive step towards her. Alice looked mildly amused at this, but she didn't giggle again.

"How am I supposed to tell him? Can you at least give me that much?" Jasper pleaded suddenly almost all anger gone. He leaned against the wall and glanced towards Alice. Alice shook her head and walked over to Jasper wrapping him in a sudden hug.

Alice sighed, "You have to figure that out on your own, but in the mean time just get to know him a little." She stepped back abruptly and watched the end of the corridor as Hermione and Ron came up the staircase. Jasper turned in their direction, too.

Hermione and Ron stopped a few steps from them and Hermione held out her hand to Alice. "We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves at lunch. I'm Hermione and this is Ron." She smiled at them still holding her hand out. She glanced nervously over at Ron and elbowed him in the ribs to get him to hold out his hand to them as well.

Alice reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand, shaking it enthusiastically, "Hi I'm Alice. This," she pointed to the blond beside her, "is Jasper." Jasper looked down at Ron's hand before giving it a quick shake and withdrawing his. Ron flinched at the touch of the cold skin, but was relieved that the contact had only lasted a second. Hermione on the other hand was almost as enthusiastic as Alice and began talking animatedly about the classes Alice was taking. Ron just stood awkwardly to one side looking at Jasper while he seemed oblivious to the stares, as Edward had at lunch.

"So...um," Ron started to say but right at the moment Emmett came bounding up the stairs at a full sprint. He reached Jasper's side and stopped looking between him and Ron. Ron closed his mouth and caught up with Hermione just as she and Alice reached the common room entrance.

"Emmett, you didn't know about this, did you?" Jasper asked him, praying that he hadn't known and was keeping it from him as well. Emmett just looked confused for a second and Jasper let out a sigh of relief. "I don't know what you are talking about, but you should get to your common room we have a class after lunch and we should start getting ready. Care Of Magical Creatures classes are with the Slytherins. So maybe we can talk then." Emmett clapped him on the bag and turned to follow Alice and her two new friends.

xXx

Jasper walked slowly to his common room and gave the password that he'd overheard someone give the entrance a few moments before. He walked to his dorm and located his trunk of clothes before opening the lid and going in search of his robes. As he was bent over his trunk, another of the sixth year Syltherins entered the room, giving an appreciative whistle at the sight before him. He abruptly stood and faced him, glaring menacingly.

Theodore Nott shrank back against the door he had just entered through. He hated to admit it, but he was scared. He didn't know what this new kid was capable of. He tried to embed himself in the door as the other boy took a step closer. That's when Nott noticed something odd. The other boy was growling like some sort of animal. Just then another student pushed on the door trying to open it. "Nott, I know you're in there! Did you spell the door shut again?" called an impatient Draco Malfoy from the other side of the door. "Let me in, I need the bathroom."

Jasper snapped out of his anger as soon as the other voice had been heard. "I would let him in before he gets angry. I have a feeling that won't be a walk in the park," Jasper taunted silkily. He turned back to his turnk ang begin digging once again. He heard Nott move from his position so the door could be open to red faced Malfoy and his two cronies.

Malfoy strode into the room and stopped short seeing the other occupant of the room. He immediately went to his side and waited for the boys attention. Jasper ignored him at first but after a few minutes his presence became annoying so Jasper acknowledged him. "Yes? May I help you?" Jasper asked looking up at the boy.

Malfoy extended his hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy. I assume you're Jasper Hale." Draco raised an eyebrow when the other boy didn't seem to know him. Everyone of magical origin that lived in Europe knew of the Malfoys. After a second Jasper reached out to grasp his hand in a firm icy grip.

"Yes, that's correct. A pleasure to meet you, Malfoy." He nodded slightly to him before releasing his hand and grabbing the robes he had just found. He walked to the bathroom shutting the door behind him softly.

xXx

Rosalie, on the other hand, was having a harder time getting along with her new classmates in her dorm. She'd already almost made a meal of the annoying Parkinson girl. Not to mention the beds they were to sleep on. Other people had been on them. Gross. She didn't like this, she didn't like it at all. Millicent Bulstrode entered the room. "Hey, new girl, have you seen Parkinson? I can't find her anywhere." She walked over to Pansy's bed and pulled back the hangings not finding her there either. She looked back up to see the blond right in front of her.

"My name is Rosalie Hale, NOT new girl," she spat at the other girl. Bulstrode flinched back a little but stood her ground. Rosalie leaned towards her and drop her voice to a menacing whisper, " Your little friend Parkinson is outside tied to the Whomping Willow. I would leave saving her to the professors." She turned walking back to her things, laughing manically. Millicent's eyes widened and she backed out of the room keeping her eyes on Rosalie the whole time. Running into someone, she turned and ran around them, heading for the doors of the castle to find Pansy. Sure enough, when she got to the Whomping Willow, Parkinson was tied to it with a thick vine. She made a mental note to stay away from that one's temper.

Rosalie grinned maliciously at the girl as she ran from the room. _So easily scared. These girls won't be that fun to mess with. There goes my entertainment for the year. I wonder what Emmett is doing right now. I hope I see him next period._ With that thought in mind, she picked up her robes and began dressing.

xXx

Edward was fitting right in with his new house. They were quite, efficient, and not bothersome in the least. They gave him his space except for the few girls that always watched him from some corner. He would be glad when they found out he didn't swing that way. No he had other preferences, like that blond he saw at Jasper's table during lunch.

_He certainly needed to search that one's thoughts. He smiled to himself. Sometimes being a mind reader wasn't that bad._ Just as he thought that, a red headed female sat herself beside him. Edward lifted his gaze from the book he was reading to look at her expectantly. He knew she was about to ask him out he didn't need to be a mind reader to tell that either.

Nervousness was radiating off of her. "Um...hi. My name is Mandy B-brocklehurst. I wanted to know if you would go with me to the first Quidditch game?" She looked down at her hands in her lap, growing more nervous every second that ticked by. She was hoping he wouldn't refuse.

"I guess I can," Edward agreed, "What is Quidditch exactly?" He gave her a slide-long glance then turned back to his book awaiting her answer.

"Quidditch is the sport played by wizards. They use brooms and fly around the field outside. Oh, you'll absolutely love it," she gushed. Mandy got up and skipped back to her friends after giving him a smile and a quick wave.

Edward sighed and stood. He wasn't looking forward to this date, but he didn't want to hurt the girls feelings. Closing his book, he went upstairs to put it away and get his robes on before heading outside to his next class, Herbology.

* * *

_How bad was it this time? I hope I did a good job on this chapter as well. I just wrote it today. the next cahpter will be up hopefully tomorrow, but if not definitely the next day. _

_So until then please read and review. I love you all. =)_


	4. Chapter 4: Interruptions

Emerald Moonlight

Randie Jo

Crossover: Harry Potter & Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I wouldn't mind owning Harry or Jasper. Sadly, that won't ever happen so...one can only wish.

It's their first classes at Hogwarts. What will happen when you get the Gryffindors and the Slytherins in a room together...especially with the newest members of those houses.

_(Thoughts)_

* * *

Chapter Four: Interruptions

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked to Care Of Magical Creatures along with Emmett and Alice. They had become quick friends and were pretty easy to get along with. The were just walking out onto the grass, heading in the direction of Hagrid's hut when someone called Emmett's name. Emmett turned out the sound of his name and smiled widely and the person walking towards him.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" Emmett asked her, bounding to her side and grabbing her hand. He smiled at her before kissing her cheek softly. Alice rolled here eyes while Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared. They were thoroughly confused. Jasper was standing closest to them and he mudged Emmett in the ribs. Emmett turned a glare on Jasper, "What was that for?" Jasper nodded towards the Golden Trio, who were still staring. Emmett dropped Rosalie's hand and took a step away from her. "Um...I can explain. You see all of the Cullen kids are adopted to it's not like this is my sister or anything. She's my girlfriend," Emmett rattled off trying to make them understand.

Harry laughed suddenly making everyone look towards him, except the one that was making him laugh. Jasper was standing behind Emmett pretending to beat him in the head with a bat. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, are you okay? What's so funny?" Harry's only answer was a shake of his head because he was laughing to hard to respond with much else.

Alice suddenly noticed Jasper's actions and couldn't help laughing as well. Emmet was beginning to get annoyed. No one would tell him what was so funny. He hadn't said anything funny...or at least he hadn't thought so. He grabbed Rosalie's hand and stomped off towards class. After he was gone Alice and Harry both calmed down and looked at one another. Alice turned and winked at Jasper before nodding ever so slightly towards Harry. She grabbed Hermione and Ron when she turned to leave, dragging them off with her.

Jasper looked decidedly awkward at the moment. He glanced at Harry, "Would you like to walk to class with me...we seem to be going to the same area." Harry nodded, flashing him a quick grin. They walked slowly towards Hagrid's hut. Neither knew what to say.  
Suddenly Harry glanced at Jasper, "Why'd you leave so quickly at lunch? You seemed like something was bothering you."

Jasper stared at the ground for a moment before answering. "I came by some interesting information that Alice failed to tell me, even though she knew it all along."  
"Would you care to share what the information was?" Harry asked curiously.

Jasper was caught for a second. _He didn't know if this was the right time to tell Harry that he was his mate, hell even being near him at the moment was a challenge. He didn't know what to do now. He hadn't thought it would be hard to keep things from his mate, but was he wrong or what?_ "Well, it's complicated. I found out who my mate is. I didn't think it would be who it was though and I certainly didn't expect them to be here. Alice knew who my mate was going to be, but she kept it from me."

Harry paused for a minute, thinking that over. "Mate? Why would you need a mate? Are you a werewolf or something?" Harry's nose and forhead crinkled in confusion. _Jasper had to admit Harry was very cute when he was confused._ That thought led him to a different train of thought. _Harry was cute all the time...._ Harry cleared his throat to bring Jasper's attention back to the present.

"Um, not werewolf exactly. More like the exact opposite." Jasper flashed him a quick grin before turning and walking swiftly to join the other group already gathered at the hut. He stood beside Emmett and Rosalie. Alice, Hermione, and Ron were all on the other side of the area as far from the Syltherins as possible. Harry shook his head and joined them.

Halfway through class, Harry was still thinking about what he had said. _The exact opposite? What was the supposed to mean? Well maybe he could ask Hagrid._ His hand shot up and he waited for Hagrid's attention. "Yes, "Arry? What is it?" Hagrid asked after finally noticing his hand.

"I just wanted to ask a question about werewolves, sir," Harry responded.

Hagrid nodded, "What's your question?" He watched Harry expectantly.

"What is the exact opposite of a werewolf, Professor?" Harry asked quickly shooting a quick glance towards Jasper, who didn't meet his eyes.

"Well that's an easy one. The opposite of a werewolf would be a vampire. They are mortal enemies and that makes 'em natural opposites." Hagrid explained delightedly. Harry nodded and looked at the ground. Well one question down. He's a vampire, but who's his mate? I bet he makes whoever it is very happy. Too bad that he has a mate. I thought that possibly there was something there. Hagrid continued the lesson on wood nymphs while everyone around him listened avidly. Harry's attention was pulled suddenly to Jasper. For an unknown reason, he had the sudden urge to go sit beside him, but he shoved it back down and looked over at him. Jasper was staring straight at him with an odd look in his eyes.

Malfoy was sitting next to Jasper and he reached out putting a hand on Jasper's thigh without warning. Harry growled, _Malfoy had no right to touch what was his!_ Harry stopped at that thought. _When did Jasper become his?_Harry continued to watch Malfoy slide his hand up further on Jasper. That did it for Harry, he was up in Malfoy's face seconds later. Growling, Harry grabbed Malfoy's collar hauling him off the ground. He punched Malfoy square in the nose. Malfoy was about to retaliate when someone grabbed his fist and forced it back down. He looked over his shoulder to see and angry Jasper. He is trying to stop me from hitting Potter? Potter hit me first and he is in my house he should be on my side not Potter's. Malfoy brought up his other fist landing it right on Harry's left cheek. A snarl ripped from Jasper's throat and he tossed Malfoy to the side.

"Are you okay, Harry? Would you like me to take you to the infirmary?" Jasper grabbed Harry's elbow and tugged him towards the school, but Harry was having none of that.

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself. I don't need to go to the infirmary. What I need is to go back there and kick Malfoy's sorry arse," Harry grumbled as he turned walking back to Hagrid's hut. All the Slytherins were gathered around Malfoy except Rosalie, who was standing next to Emmett and Alice. Her headed towards Hermione and Ron. Hermione was giving him a disapproving, reproachful look, but Ron was cheering.

Ron grinned at Harry, "What was that about? I mean I'm not complaining, mate, but what did he do to you this time. Malfoy hasn't even spoken to you today." Harry looked over at Jasper who had joined the other Cullens. Ron frowned. "Harry, do you like him or something? Is that what all this is about?"

Harry snapped back to Ron and, blushing, he nodded. "You don't think I'm sick or anything for it, do you?" Harry looked at the ground, but back up at Ron when he started laughing.

"Why on earth would I think that, Harry. Gay people are a lot more common and tolerated in the wizarding world than in the muggle world. I mean Fred and George swing that way, too." Ron put an arm around Harry's shoulders as Harry looked at him confused. _(A/N: I know the whole Fred and George thing is a bit weird, but I think there sexy so...that's just my way of saying it...hehehe)  
_

"Fred and George?" Harry glanced at Ron just in time to see him make a face.

"Don't ask, mate. Let's just say they need to learn a silencing charm and better locking spells." Ron laughed again at the horrified look on Harry's face.

"I really didn't want to think about this." Hermione interrupted. "And besides they are trying to get your attention Harry." She pointed past Harry's shoulders to the Cullens. He sighed and stepped over to them.

"Yes? Hermione said you wanted me over here." Harry looked at them impatiently.

Emmett and Rosalie shoved Jasper towards him while Alice hissed, "Tell him, NOW!" Jasper rubbed a hand over the back of his neck out of nervous habit and took a deep breath.

"Harry, I should have told you this earlier when we were talking about it, but you are my mate. And yes I am a vampire. I didn't expect you to ask the professor." Jasper rushed out in one breath. He looked over his shoulder to Alice who nodded. "I have to go now.... Talk to you later?" With that Jasper turned and ran inside leaving Harry momentarily stunned. He looked over at his friends and back at the Cullens. Then the next thing he knew he was falling and everything was getting dark.

* * *

Was it horrible this time, too? I hope not. I tried really hard and this chapter took me all day to write. So please review..I'll give you a cookie?

Love you all! - Randie Jo


	5. Chapter 5: Temper Tantrums And Intros

Emerald Moonlight

Randie Jo

Crossover: Harry Potter & Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I wouldn't mind owning Harry or Jasper. Sadly, that won't ever happen so...one can only wish.

Chapter Five: Temper Tantrums And Introductions

Harry opened his eyes and sat up groggily. He looked around at the white room he was now in. _Great the infirmary. How'd I get here? I gotta think. What was the last thing I did? Um...I was in Care Of Magical Creatures. Malfoy touched Jasper and I punched him. He fought back. Harry reached up and touched his now bruised cheek, wincing slightly in pain. Stupid Malfoy! Jasper threw him...wait Jasper...I'm his MATE!  
_

"Harry are you okay?" Ron's voice disrupted his thoughts, jolting him back to the present. Ron was sitting beside the hospital bed in one of the provided chairs and beside him was Hermione. He didn't notice the silent blond in the corner. Hermione leaned towards him and out her hand on his forehead checking for fever or any other sign of illness. Satisfied when she didn't find any she withdrew her hand.

Harry smiled weakly at the two of them. "Yeah I'm alright. Please tell me no one saw me faint like that. I will probably totally embarrassed tomorrow, won't I?" Harry prayed no one had seen that. He had fainted like a little girl.

"Why'd you faint anyways, mate?" Ron questioned. _Wouldn't you know Ron would have to ask,_ Harry thought sarcastically. He looked at Ron for a moment deciding which option he could use. _Should I tell him it was because of the news about me being Jasper's mate or should I tell him that I fainted from an adrenalin rush?_

Hmmm..."It's complicated?" Harry finally decided on this answer. Hoping they would drop it. No such luck was had though.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "How complicated can it be? Did it have anything to do with what the Cullens were talking to you about? I mean, after all, you didn't faint until after Jasper had said something to you and ran off." Ron nodded agreeing with her. He sent a glance over his shoulder to the corner where the unnoticed blond still stood.

Harry followed his gaze and gasped. There in the corner was Jasper. Oh God. What am I supposed to do now? I can't tell them this with him in the room. I would feel uncomfortable and nervous..like now! Jasper merely raised an eyebrow expecting him to speak. "Uh hello? I didn't see you there. What are you doing here?" Harry couldn't think of anything else to say.

Jasper stepped out of the corner coming over to his bed and sitting on the edge beside him. "Why wouldn't I come to see you? I am the one that made you faint, aren't I? Or was I mistaken?" Jasper looked like he was trying to supress laughter. How dare he laugh at me, Harry snarled to himself.

Harry shoved Jasper off the bed. "Mate or not, that doesn't give you the right to laugh at me." Harry stood and walked to the office where Madame Pomfrey was and knocked on the door. She opened it, looking somewhat irritated.

"May I leave, now? I'm alright. It was just a fainting spell." Harry asked politely. She nodded her assent and went back into her office closing the door. Harry turned and walked straight from the room leaving a stunned Ron, Hermione, and Jasper to catch up. They scrambled after him.

xXx

Edward was just walking back from Herbology when he ran straight into someone. He looked up from the text book he had been reading to see who he had collided with and managed to knockdown. Draco Malfoy glared up at him.

"Watch where you're going," Draco hissed at him. "You better be glad I'm in a good mood today." Edward only nodded as he reached a hand out to help him up. Draco spat on it and knocked it out of the his face. He stood up and strode past Edward clipping his shoulder hard enough to make him drop his book from his now limp fingers.

Edward stood there stunned for a moment before he turned and raced after Draco forgetting about his book. "Hey, wait up! Don't go! I need to ask you something," Edward yelled futilely after him. Draco just kept walking, not once slowing or acknowledging him. Edward gave up after a little while. He didn't want to be late for his next class. I will talk to him before the day is out. Even if he continues to try to avoid me. I will find a way to make him talk to me.

Edward rushed to his next class, entering just seconds before he was counted late. He looked around at his classmates then gasped as he saw the only spot open was next to the blond he had been chasing just moments ago. He walked quickly to the open seat and plopped down. He put his bag on the table and glanced over at Draco. The boy looked lost in his thoughts and was doodling what looked, for all the world, like a cartoon of him. Edward tuned into his thoughts.

_What was that I felt when he bumped into me? It was like an electrically charged current. I've only heard of such things as that in stories of vampires. When they meet they're mates, the first time they touch the mate is shocked. I can't be his mate though, can I? I don't think I could handle that. He's not even in Slytherin and he's male.... What would Father say? I wouldn't be able to tell anyone...._ His thoughts trailed off then to what was for dinner.

Edward was shocked. What if he is my mate. That would explain his smell, and oh does he smell good. He's certainly gorgeous enough. I bet he can hold his own if his attitude accounts for anything. He can be quite rude. I just wish I knew his name. A few moments later Professor Flitwick began to call roll. Edward had stopped paying attention until he heard, "Present!" Come from the boy beside him after the name Draco Malfoy had been called. _Draco, huh? That's an odd name choice...it means dragon in Latin._ Edward shook it off and turned his attention to the front of the room where the professor was now writing instructions on the board. Malfoy seemed not to notice he was even there in all the time he had been sitting there. He finished his doodle and tapped it with his wand making it move. Edward watched interestedly from his peripheral vision. Draco looked around him to see if anyone was watching, but when he looked to see who was seated next to him, he almost fell off his seat. He hadn't expected that boy to be in this class with him.

Edward pressed his lips tightly together to try to keep in his laughter at His Dragon's reaction to him sitting there. Draco scowled a little at him and he couldn't help it. He burst out laughing and gained the attention of half the room including Draco. "What's so funny, Cullen?" Draco demanded.

"Nothing, Malfoy. I just thought I needed a good laugh." Edward turned his attention back to the front once more to find that class was ending. He looked down searching for the quill he had had seconds ago. He glanced at Malfoy holding it out to him.

"I think this is yours. Am I correct?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well take the damn thing so I can leave this bloody classroom," He snapped when Edward didn't take it. Edward reached over to grab it, accidentally brushing fingers with Draco again. This time though, things did not go as Edward expected them to. Instead of Draco insulting him again then leaving, Draco leaned forward and clumsily pressed his lips to Edward's for a brief second before realizing what he was doing. He yanked his face away from Edward's and wiped his hand over his mouth. He stood and ran from the room, cursing himself the whole way.

Edward was left stunned for a second. Did that really just happened? Did Draco Malfoy just kiss me? In front of everyone in the room for that matter? At least I know he's my mate now. I could feel the current he was on about a second ago. Edward smiled happily to himself and got up smugly. He left a room full of completely confused students in his wake.

xXx

Rosalie was walking to her next class with Emmett by her side. Everyone kept staring at them. It was getting very annoying. Maybe she should get some more rope...there is a forest full of trees near the school, conveniently. _I wonder why these stupid people keep staring at us...I know we are more beautiful than them, but could they not take a picture and be done with it? Maybe it's the fac that Emmett is holding my hand. Everyone thinks we are family. I bet they think we are some kind of incestuous freaks or something. Oh well let them think what they want. I could care less as long as they don't get in my way.  
_

Emmett pulled on her hand suddenly causing her thoughts to return to her hunk of a mate. _God he was distracting sometimes._ A hand was then waving in front of her face and she heard her name being called, "Rose. Rose? ROSE!" Emmet smiled at here when he finally caught her attention. "Hey, what were you thinking about? You remember I'm not Edward. I can't read your mind, babe," Emmett joked.

"Oh nothing really. It's just these people won't quit staring. It's beginning to get on my nerves. I've already had to tie a girl to a tree. I don't want to have to take half the school to the forest," Rosalie replied in a whisper. Emmett rolled his eyes at her. "What are you rolling your eyes for. The girl was annoying. I couldn't stand her and that whiny voice she has. She'd better be lucky I told her friend where she was," Rosalie dusted her robes and brushed her hair back behind her shoulders before looking up at Emmett. She moved closer, craning higher to place her lips against his before she walked into her classroom with him right behind her.

xXx

Alice had a free period this hour and was wondering down the halls. She was searching her family's and friends' futures to see what exactly was in store for them. A couple times she had to stop and giggle at some of it. She was delighted that all her 'brothers' were pleased in the near future. Suddenly an empty hallway that hadn't been there earlier had appeared from what seemed to be thin air, but then again this was Hogwarts. Such things were possible here. She decided to explore it.

She turn down the hall and began walking slowly looking for anything interesting that could possibly be down here. She found no doors, no secret passages and no end to the hallway. She grew bored quickly and turned to walk back almost running into a Gryffindor boy in her year. He was stout, with brown hair, and a rounded face. Alice stuck her hand out," I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were there. I wasn't paying close attention to my surroundings. I'm Alice, by the way. You are?" She smiled at him still holding her hand out. _This boy seemed pleasant enough, but a little shy._ She would have to fix this. No one was supposed to be shy around her.

"I'm Neville," answered said boy. "It was my fault that you bumped into me, I wasn't watching ahead of me. I am quite alright though. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Alice. I haven't gotten the chance say hi yet. Welcome to Gryffindor!" Neville shook her hand and smiled back at her.

"What's down this hall? Ever been down here?" Alice asked, remembering where she was. She looked around still confused as to where this hall went. Neville shook his head. He didn't know where he was even, much less where the hall lead.

"I don't have a clue. I don't even remember how I got down this hall. I was on my way to Gryffindor tower and then I just ended up here," Neville scratched his head in a confused manner which made Alice laugh. Neville was even more confused now. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You're just so cute when you're confused," she laughed again. Neville blushed at that looking down at his feet. This got her attention immediately. "What's wrong, Neville? Did I say something wrong?" Nevile shook his head before looking back up to her. "No you haven't done or said anything wrong. It's just no one ever tells me that kinda thing. I'm glad you thinks so." Alice was pleased and smiled back brightly when Neville flashed her a small grin. Alice grabbed his hand and turned him in the opposite direction intending to go back the way she came.

"Walk with me back to Gryffindor tower! We can get to know one another on the way. So tell me about yourself." Alice gave him an encouraging smile and waited patiently for his answer.


	6. Chapter 6: Together

Emerald Moonlight

Randie Jo

Crossover: Harry Potter & Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I wouldn't mind owning Harry or Jasper. Sadly, that won't ever happen so...one can only wish.

* * *

Chapter Six: Together

"Stop following me!" Draco yelled whirling around to face Edward Cullen. _It had been two whole class periods and Cullen wouldn't stop following him. What's his problem? Can't he just leave me alone? He's so annoying. If you're going to follow someone at least don't make it obvious. Well I really don't mind that much, he is a really sexy stalker...wait what am I thinking? NOTHING about Edward Cullen is sexy. I MUST be losing my mind._

Edward chuckled inwardly at the other boys thoughts. "I can't." He replied simply, taking a step towards Draco. Draco unconsciously backed up a few steps and bumped into a wall. Draco looked down the hallway to see if anyone was coming this way. When he found no one he turned to look back at Edward.

"Why not? Why can't you just stop following me and leave me alone? What could I have possibly done to deserve this?" Draco asked while looking Edward straight in the eyes. Edward gave another chuckle and shook his head.

"Malfoy, I can't. I will do anything else if that would make you happy, but I can't do that. I must make sure you are always protected. The only way to do that is to make sure no harm comes to you. No harm will come to you as long as I'm near, I won't let it." Edward clarified. Draco stared at him in shocked silence.

He blinked once, twice, three times. "Cullen, you're a nutter. Stay away from me or I'll have you committed to St. Mungos. I won't hesitate to do so." Draco looked away, but turned quickly back when he felt a chilly breeze hit his face. Edward was right in front of him with an eyebrow raised.

Edward put his hands on the wall on either side of Draco, trapping him there. "What if I don't want to stop following you?" Draco visibly gulped and tried to push Edward back without much success.

"Get away from me, psycho. What do you want from me?! What do I have to do to make you get away?" Draco demanded with another futile push against Edward. He glared up at the slightly taller boy. Edward smirked down at him.

"I'll leave you alone if you agree to go out with me." Edward bargained.

"No, absolutely not. I can't! That's insane. Do you know who I am? I come from one of the most influential pure blood families in the wizarding world. I could have you put in Azkaban if I was inclined to." Draco growled back at him. "So get away from me, NOW!" Nothing else had been working, so he tried intimidation.

Edward merely stared at him. _Draco only had one more option, but he refused to beg him. He wouldn't, couldn't do it. What am I going to do? I refuse to beg him, but I can't say yes to him either. My Father would be extremely angry. I have to get to my dorm, but how? I can't get away from Cullen._

"Fine! If you tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE, I will personally see that something is done about it." Draco agreed finally. "Now, get away from m...mffff!" He was cut off as Edward kissed his mate. Draco fought against him trying to push him off. He finally pulled back to look down at a furious Draco sent him a smile and turned to walk down the hallway in the same direction Draco happened to have been going.

Draco continued to glare after him for a full minute. When Edward was out of sight, he leaned back against the wall. He reached a hand up to touch his lips. They were tingling and he had this odd urge to catch up with Edward and walk down to dinner with him. _What was he going to do now?_ He decided to forget about it for the moment and go eat. He pushed away from the wall and began down the hallway towards the Great Hall.

xXx

Jasper had found Harry finally! He had ran and hid from them after he woke up in the infirmary, but Jasper tracked his scent. "Harry...come out of there please. I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the situation and your surprise of seeing me there." Jasper pleaded at the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"No, I don't wanna come out!" Harry shouted back at him.

"Fine, I'll just come in there then." Jasper turned the knob and opened the door. Harry was sitting on the floor by the sinks drawing in a notebook. He walked over to him and squatted down beside him. "Whatcha drawing, Darlin'?" Jasper ask with sincere interest.

Harry didn't answer at first, but after a few seconds he said, " You. Wanna see it?" He looked up at him with a slight blush. Jasper nodded reaching for it. Harry handed it to him and waited. Jasper gasped at what he saw. _It was an amazingly good picture. There was a castle at close range like someone was almost looking down on it from the sky. In the tallest tower, stood himself gazing up at whatever was watching down upon the castle. Up in the sky beyond the castle was a full moon. Jasper guessed that the castle was Hogwarts_.

"Harry, this is very good. I didn't know you could draw. Have you ever showed anyone your drawings?" Harry shook his head and held his hand out for the sketchpad. Jasper handed it back and sat down beside him on the floor watching Harry draw on the picture some more. After a little while Harry's stomach made a protest for food. "Looks like it's dinner time for the human," Jasper joked.

Harry looked up at him. "Yeah, I guess it is time for dinner. We should get down there before they send a search party for us." Harry stood and offered his hand to Jasper. He took it and let Harry haul him from the floor. For someone that looked as he did, he was quite strong. After he was off the floor, he didn't let go of Harry's hand. Harry didn't complain just lead him out of the bathroom and up the stairs.

"I thought we were going to dinner.... Why are we going upstairs?" Jasper was confused. The Great Hall was downstairs on the first floor. Harry rolled his eyes and tugged on his hand trying to make him walk faster. Jasper complied, but he was still confused until they reached the floor with the Gryffindor tower entrance. "Oh, you're going to drop of your stuff?"

"Yes. Do you want to wait out here or come with me?" Harry asked looking at him over his shoulder. Jasper tightened his hand and Harry took that as his answer. He got to the portrait entrance.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Riotous Children," Harry said clearly. Jasper smirked at that and gave a snicker. Harry turned towards him. "What? You think our password is funny?" Jasper nodded. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled him through the portrait hole into the common room. Harry went up to his dorm with Jasper following behind him silently. Dean was sitting on his bed when Harry came in.

"Hey Harry. I see you brought a Slytherin into our mitts." Dean laughed at his own joke. Harry laughed with him and nodded, putting his things in his trunk and grabbing Jasper's hand again. They started back out the door when Dean asked Harry something else. "Are you two together or something?" He nodded towards their linked hands.

Harry blushed, "I guess you could say that." He looked up at Jasper for confirmation. Jasper just nodded and brought Harry's hand up to his mouth to kiss it.

Dean smiled at them. "Well good for you, Harry. Does anyone else know? Like Ron and Hermione?"

Harry nodded, "Well sort of, but not really. I kinda blurted it out in front of them that I'm Jasper's mate...." Dean looked confused at the last part but nodded and looked down at the book he'd been reading. Jasper tugged on Harry's hand making him shift his attention to him.

"Come on. I know you're hungry, I can hear your stomach." He laughed at Harry's embarrassed face. Harry and Jasper left the room heading down the stairs. They reached the Great Hall and were about to walk through the doors when Harry pulled him to a stop. "What's wrong, Harry?" Jasper asked.

Harry shook his head, "Do you think we should go in there like this?" He motioned towards their linked hands. "Aren't you worried about what people will think?" Jasper rolled his eyes and reached up to cup Harry's cheek with his other hand.

"Harry, it doesn't bother me what they think. All that matters is I love you. So, I'm going to walk in there just like this." He tightened his grip on Harry's hand again. "Okay?" He asked after a second. He wasn't sure of Harry's opinion on this.

Harry nodded quickly and turned back towards the direction of the Great Hall. He walked into the room and let Jasper walk him to his table. Harry stood by his table looking up at Jasper a few minutes later. The room was silent, but broke out with whispers all over the room when Jasper leaned down and kissed Harry softly. "Eat. I'll walk you back to the tower after dinner." He smiled at his mate before going and joining his own table. Harry nodded staring at Jasper, with a shocked expression on his features.

xXx

Neville was sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Alice when Harry had come in. The whole room had went silent. He looked around for the cause of the commotion, but smiled when he saw Harry and Jasper. He himself was holding Alice's hand under the table. They had become quite close on the walk back to the tower earlier. She hadn't let go of his hand since they had started walking.

He wasn't complaining of course, he didn't mind. He glanced at Alice to see her reaction. She had a knowing smile on her face and was staring across the room at Edward. Neville noticed Edward nod and looked over at Malfoy affectionately. Malfoy glanced up at him and sneered viciously back. Neville turned back to Alice, who was now watching him. He smiled nervously at her.

"What were you looking at, Neville?" she questioned gently.

"Um...nothing really. Did you see the way your brother was looking at Malfoy?" Neville asked still a bit alarmed by that. Alice giggled, nodding.

"Yes. Malfoy is Edward's mate," she explained. Neville nodded slowly,still slightly confused.

Neville sat silent for a minute. "Why would Edward need a mate is he a veela or something?"

Alice shook her head, "No. Edward's a vampire. Same as me and the rest of our family. I think you might be my mate." Neville nodded again, eyes going wide with shock. Alice laughed at him and tightened her grip on his hand. "Ready to go back up to the tower?" Alice asked a second later. Neville nodded and they stood, still holding hands. and walked back up to the common room.

xXx

Jasper walked over to Harry a little while later. "Are you finished?" Harry shook his head and patted the empty space on the bench beside him. Jasper sat down next to him, grabbing his hand in his and settling their linked hands in his lap. Harry continued to eat and talk to his friends.

He sat quietly until Ron turned to him suddenly and asked, "So you and Harry are together now?" Ron continued at Jasper's nod. "Well you had better not hurt him or I'll hex you into oblivion. He's almost like family to me." Jasper nodded in understanding while Harry just rolled his eyes at Ron.

Harry stood pulling Jasper up with him. "I'm finished now." Jasper smiled softly at him and put his arm around Harry's waist leading him from the room. Dumbledore watched with a smile on his wrinkled face. Harry's finally happy. I am glad he found Jasper. I must make sure to thank Professor Cullen for bringing his children along. They have made several of our students very happy.

Dumbledore started searching his pockets for one of the lemon drops he keeps there. I must have forgotten them in my office. Oh well, now I have an reason to excuse myself. He stood nodding to the other teachers and headed out of the Great Hall in a very good mood. He got to his office and sat behind his desk popping a lemon drop into his mouth. He smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

I sincerly hope these two chapters are good. I worked very hard on them. Please review and tahnks for reading. Lots Of Love! - Randie Jo


	7. Chapter 7: Jealousy And Seeing Gold

Emerald Moonlight

Randie Jo

Crossover: Harry Potter & Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I would not mind owning Harry or Jasper. Sadly, that will not ever happen so...one can only wish.

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback**_

(A/N:) Sorry I haven't updated in 19 days but it couldn't be helped. I was at my cousin's house for a week. It was really trying to try to write on the story with her talking to me nonstop. I hate it when people hang over my shoulders and read the story before the chapter has been published. It bothers me. Badly! I hope this chapter isn't bad, I have been trying to finish it for two weeks and four days.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Jealousy And Seeing Gold

Harry had gone to his dorm, gotten dressed, brushed his teeth, and was about to lie down before he came out of his daze from Jasper's goodnight kiss. Harry's mind drifted back to it. _**Jasper had stopped them in front of the Fat Lady and pulled Harry close to him. He'd then leaned down and whispered, " Goodnight, Darlin'." His cold, sweet-smelling breath had breezed across Harry's face as he placed his lips upon Harry's.**_ Harry shivered at the memory. He got into bed drawing the hangings around himself. For a long time he lay there looking at the ceiling thinking.

_I am so happy I found Jasper. It's the answer to my wishes, someone who wants me for being me. Maybe I'll be able to make Ron and Hermione sick with all the gooey sweetness as they do me sometimes. He he, yeah that would be nice._ Harry laughed to himself as he drifted off to sleep with those thoughts running through his head.

Ron looked over to Harry's bed as he heard low giggles coming from there. He raised an eyebrow, then rolled his eyes and sighed. _Harry can be really weird sometimes._ Ron fell asleep quickly after that thought.

xXx

Draco cracked open an eye and groaned. _Was it daylight already? I clearly didn't get enough sleep at all. How am I supposed to look perfect today?_Draco threw the blankets away from himself and stood walking to his trunk to find fresh clothing. He pulled out a school uniform and his robes and dressed quickly. After dressing, Draco left the dorm heading down for breakfast, but as soon as he stepped from the Slytherin common room, he bumped into the last person he wanted to see.

"Hey Draco. Do you want to walk to the Great Hall with me?" Edward asked from where he was standing in front of him. Draco mentally sighed to himself. _Why did Ed-weird have to be the first person I saw. I really wish he would leave me the hell alone. Could this morning get any worse? Wait! Draco don't think that. It most definitely could get worse. Mate or not, I just want him to stop hanging around me._

"Edward! Edward, over here," a shrill female voice came from behind them. They both turned to see Mandy Brocklehurst approaching them. She walked straight up to Edward, standing a little too close to him. "You remember the other day when I asked you to the Quidditch game?" was the first thing from her mouth after coming to stand next to him. Edward nodded, wondering where she was going with that question. "Well I just wanted to make sure you hadn't changed your mind and you were still planning on going with me. Are you?"

_I wonder who this girl thinks she is to interrupt my conversation with Ed-weird. She has no right to even be talking to him. Wait...did she just say that she asked him out? And he agreed? Uh oh, Draco. You are starting to sound a bit jealous. Okay, two things. One: I am NOT jealous and two: I really need to stop talking to myself. _Draco's thoughts continued on about how he really needed to stop talking to himself or else he would be mistakenly put in St. Mungo's for being considered crazy.

Edward raised an eyebrow at Draco's thoughts. _He didn't think that Draco of all people would be jealous of this girl. She isn't even very nice-looking. Unlike Draco, his mate, who was drop dead gorgeous. _(A/N: He really is though isn't he? Draco is the sexiest blond alive, next to Jasper Hale, of course. Given the choice between them two, I would never be able to decide. I would either pick both or jump off a building to ensure not having to pick between them.) _What was with that nickname though? Ed-Weird? I am not weird!_

Mandy was still waiting for Edward to answer, but he wouldn't stop staring at Malfoy. She was beginning to get frustrated. Suddenly Edward turned his attention back to her. "I'll have to check my schedule on that and see if I can make it. I might have something to do that I can't get out of that day. I will get back to you on it though?" He said the last part as a question, seeing if it was okay with her. _I really, really don't want to go ANYWHERE with her. I want to spend some time with my mate and it seems my mate is still jealous of her. _Edward chuckled to himself as Mandy walked off before returning his attention to his jealous and slightly angry boyfriend.

Draco all but shouted, "What was that twit talking about? Are you going on a date with her? I thought it was you that begged me to go out with you." Edward was standing there calmly as you pleased when Draco finished yelling. Draco was glaring at him and Edward really couldn't be happier. This proved that Draco liked him, if only a little bit. Edward didn't answer he just reached out and grabbed Draco's hand pulling him towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

xXx

Harry woke up to a pair of molten gold eyes staring straight into his. "Um, hello?" Harry was confused until the person backed up enough that he could see them. "Alice! What are you doing in the boy's dorm?" Harry pulled the covers up to his chin as all he had slept in the night before was boxers. Alice rolled her eyes and went over to Neville's bed. She perched herself on the edge near his right foot and watched him sleep. Harry shrugged. _Stalkerish much. I mean I know that she might be his mate. At least that's what Neville told us last night._

Neville woke a few minutes later much like Harry had with a pair of soft amber eyes just inches from his. He however wasn't surprised. He knew it was Alice, he could tell by the smell. He had grown accustomed to it last night after hanging around her all afternoon. "Good morning, Alice. What are you doing in the boys' dorms this early?" Alice just smiled and gave him a quick hug before moving back and allowing him up.

"Just thought I would wake you guys up seeing as you were ALL still asleep when I came in. If I hadn't been up here, Harry would've been late for potions class. That would not have been such a good thing seeing as you are already in trouble for skipping out yesterday. Now would it, Harry?" Alice gave him a stern look and motioned towards his trunk. "Get dressed and go to breakfast or you'll be hungry all day. You have just enough time to finish eating and make it to your first class if you get ready now."

Harry threw back the covers and went his trunk. He gathered his robes and rushed to the bathroom to change. He couldn't wait to see Jasper in potions. Hopefully he would be able to sit next to him, but then again Snape was a greasy git. He would more than likely be particularly rude to Harry today, as he had skipped out on his class yesterday. _Well, how bad could it possibly be?_ Harry walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. He said a quick goodbye to Alice and Neville who were now cuddled up somewhat awkwardly on Neville's bed.

xXx

"Ron, come on! We have to get to potions. You can eat extra at lunch. We don't have time for you to finish breakfast." Hermione prodded Ron in the side harder. Ron ignored her again, still shoveling food into his mouth. Harry was laughing at his two friends as he left the Great Hall for Potions. When he arrived a few minutes later, he was happy to see Jasper already there waiting. Jasper grabbed a hold of his hand and lead him into the classroom where the rest of the Slytherins and a few of the Gryffindors where waiting.

"Hale! What are you doing touching that half-blood? I wouldn't be caught dead near him," Theodore Nott laughed from the back of the room. All the other Slytherins laughed with him. Harry only glared at them as he ws feeling oddly calm for the situation, but Jasper seemed to ignore them as he pulled Harry along with him towards two seats near the front of the room. The Slytherins continued their taunting, but Jasper still ignored them and Harry was happy that his mate didn't throttle them for saying such things about him.

Ron and Hermione came in a few minutes later. Ron still had a mouthful of toast he had undoubtedly jammed into his mouth as Hermione had dragged him from the Great Hall. They took there usually seat, Hermione smiling over at him and Jasper. Draco Malfoy, of all people, came in late. He was yelling, "Stay away from me you stalker!" as he entered the room and grumpily walked to sit next to Zabini. Snape took no notice of this as he had just walked out of his store cupboards.

"Everyone turn to page 235 in your textbooks and begin with the instructions there. I have some relabeling to do. Do try not to blow up my classroom, if you please." Snape's gaze lingered on all of the Gryffindors as he said the last part. Snape then turned and walked back into the cupboards and wasn't seen again until it was time for him to collect the vials of the potion from the students. The results were remarkably good for once. Everyone's was almost the right shade of magenta it was supposed to be. The one that was the most of was Neville's and it was a light shade of purple.

xXx

"Finally, I thought that class would never be over!" Rosalie whined to Emmett a few minutes after class was over. "I hate Potions! It messes up my hair. Now I will have to go take another shower during my free period." Emmett nodded, only half listening to his beautiful girlfriend. _I wonder what we are going to be learning in Defense Against The Dark Arts today? Rosalie looks hot when she's mad...oh wait.... Why would she be mad? Oh crap I'm not listening to her. She must've noticed. _"Emmett! Are you even listening to me?! What do you think I look good with greasy hair?! Well I don't!" She turned and stormed off leaving Emmett standing there looking thoroughly embarrassed and ashamed that he had forgotten to listen to her AGAIN.

* * *

That was chapter seven out finally. I am sorry it took so long to get it out. I have been having a hard time getting back into the story. It took me awhile but after some inspiration from a friend I finally got it done.


	8. Chapter 8: Admissions

Emerald Moonlight

Randie Jo

Crossover: Harry Potter & Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I would not mind owning Harry or Jasper. Sadly, that will not ever happen so...one can only wish.

_Thoughts_

(A/N: I am finally getting back into my rhythm of writing. I hate not updating as I normally do. I hate my computer sometimes thought. My internet keeps going out and it's beginning to wear on my nerves. I actually got my mom to read my story so hopefully she doesn't think it's too bad. I am still waiting for her opinion. So on to Chapter Eight.)

* * *

Chapter Eight: Admissions

Rosalie stormed into the dorm and glared at the two girls sitting on the bed in the corner. They cowered back a little and one of them whispered to the other, "Pansy, I think we should leave the room. She doesn't look happy. Remember what happened to you the last time she wasn't happy?" Pansy nodded and quickly stood pulling Millicent up with her and edging towards the door. Rosalie eyed them until they were out of the room before seating herself gracefully on her bed.

_How could he ignore me like that? Emmett is not like this and he's never ignored me before we came here. Maybe the other girls distracting his attention. If I find out which girl is trying to tempt MY Emmett I will stuff in the smallest possible place I can fit her and make sure she is not found for a very long time. Oh, that reminds me, where did I put my makeup? _She began going through her trunk, easily distracted by her new task to find her makeup.

"Found it!" She held up the makeup bag triumphantly. "Now I need to wash my hair and reapply my makeup." Rosalie turned from her trunk, glided into the bathroom, and began showering.

xXx

Harry was extremely thankful to be out of the Potions classroom. He was walking down the hall hand in hand with Jasper. The Slytherins the past sneered at Jasper in disgust, but he ignored them. "Jasper, you do know the Slytherins are all giving you dirty looks, right?" Harry questioned from his side.

Jasper nodded, shrugging. "I don't care what they think, Harry. Neither should you. What do their opinions matter when it comes to my mate?" Jasper looked to his other side, "Hello, Ron, Hermione. Which classes do you two have next?"

Ron nodded his hello too busy looking through his Quidditch magazine not really paying attention. Hermione on the other hand greeted him back. "Hello, Jasper. I have Arithmancy next and Ancient Runes after that. What do you have next period?" She smiled pleasantly at him and nodded to Harry. "Ron, watch where you are walking you stepped on my shoe." Hermione glared over her shoulder at Ron, who was still not paying any attention.

Hermione grabbed Ron's elbow and pulled him to a halt. Ron looked up confused. "Huh? What do you need, Hermione?" Hermione rolled her eyes at him, taking his magazine from him and rolling it up. She smacked him over the head with it sharply before handing it back to a bewildered Ron. Harry snickered beside Jasper and promptly hid behind him when Ron turned a viscous glare on him. "What was that for, Hermione? What could I have possibly done wrong this time?"

"You stepped on my shoes because you were too interested in your Quidditch bits and pieces that you couldn't watch where you were going." Hermione replied matter-of-factly. Harry gave another snicker at the look on Ron's face, earning himself another glare. He tightened his grip on Jasper and dragged him down the hall to Defense Against The Dark Arts before they were late.

"Come on, Jasper! We are gonna be late. Bye Ron. Bye Hermione. See you next period in Care Of Magical Creatures!" Harry gave them a quick wave with his unoccupied hand. Jasper went with him willing, smiling at his mate. He was so cute and he didn't even realize it. Jasper just tightened his hold on Harry's hand and walked with him instead of letting Harry literally drag him down the hall.

They entered the classroom just as the lesson was about to start. Carlisle Cullen stood behind the desk. "Hello Jasper, please take a seat. There's two chairs open just there." He pointed to a desk with two empty seats in the middle of the left row of desks. They made their way to it and sat looking back towards Professor Cullen so he could begin his lesson.

xXx

Draco had finally managed to get away from Edward because he had to go to Potions, a class he was very grateful that he didn't have with him._ Ed-weird really needs to leave me alone. He is driving me bloody mad. I can't take it anymore. I still refuse to admit that I am jealous. He kept asking if I was and then he asked me if I minded him going on the date with her. As if I care about so witless female. He's the one that forced me to agree to go out with him. It's not as if I wanted to, although I don't mind much...Oh, Merlin. What am I thinking? Yes I DO mind. Oh who am I kidding, I like him, though I would never admit that aloud. Ed-weird always seems to know what I am thinking though. I wonder why that is..._

Draco, too busy thinking to himself, walked straight into the last person he wanted to see, Edward. "Watch where you're go...oh it's you. What do you want now? Come to annoy me some more?" Draco made to walk around him, but was stopped by a hand on his elbow. He glanced over his shoulder at Edward with a raised eyebrow. "Mind letting me go?"

Edward didn't let him go, though. He shook his head no and leaned towards him. For a moment Draco thought he was about to be kissed, but Edward just whispered in his ear. "I am a vampire that can read minds. That is how I ALWAYS seem to know what you are thinking. Now I know that you like me. You can't deny that, I just heard you think it." Draco gulped and visibly paled. He yanked his arm from Edward before running very undignified manner down the hall straight to the Slytherin common room and running straight into Rosalie. Draco mumbled something that sounded like, "Must get away from Ed-weird." Rosalie smiled to herself. Edward had only been there a day and a half and already he had his mate scared. She laughed quietly and walked to find Emmet, she had some spying to do.

xXx

Alice and Neville walked into Defense Against The Dark Arts together. Half of the room looked at them, which was to be expected, as not many people knew they were together yet. Neville bravely reached for Alice's hand and slipped his into hers. She smiled over at him lacing her fingers with his. The people that had been watching started whispering quietly to each other. Hogwarts had absolutely no secrets.

Neville was pulled to two empty seats at the front of the room just as a group of Slytherins walked in minus their leader, one Draco Malfoy. That was not unusual, though Malfoy tended to skip these classes, thinking them unneeded. The Slytherins took their normal seats and began picking on some of the Gryffindors, as was their average hobby in this class.

Rosalie entered the room closely followed by Emmet. He was obeying her every command like a lost puppy. Alice looked over and Rosalie and mouthed the word whipped nodding towards Emmett. Rosalie smirked and eyed Neville questioningly. Alice whispered, "Mate." causing Neville to give her an odd look. Rosalie nodded and turned to Emmet to make sure he wasn't looking at anyone else.

Harry and Jasper had been the last to take their seats. After everyone was settled and paying attention, or at least looked like they were paying attention, Professor Cullen began his lesson on the unforgivable curses. This didn't seem to catch many peoples attention; they were more caught up with their own conversations. Jasper wrote out a quick note and threw it to Emmett when the professor wasn't looking. Emmett picked it up and opened it.

Emmett,

What's up with you and Rose? Did you two have a fight? I can practically taste the anger and jealously coming from her.

Emmett read it quickly and scribbled a reply.

Um yeah kind of. She caught me not listening to her. It was really stupid of me to not pay attention, but I was thinking of other things. Like what we were going to be learning in this class today. She got mad and stormed off. Why would she be jealous?

Jasper shrugged. How was he supposed to know why Rose was mad? He mouthed, "Ask her," pointing at Rosalie. Emmett nodded and turned to Rosalie. "Why are you jealous, babe?" Rosalie looked at him like he was missing a huge piece of some extremely easy puzzle.

"I would suggest that you ask yourself as you were the one that was looking at other girls earlier." Rosalie put her nose in the air and diverted her attention away from him to Alice and Neville's conversation. They were discussing Alice's gift that Neville had just found out about. Alice had told him a few moments before. Emmett looked confused. _When was I looking at other girls? If she means when we were walking done the hall and my attention drifted from her speaking then I most certainly was not looking at other girls. I was thinking about my classes. _

"Rose, babe, if you think I was looking at other girls in the hall this morning, I wasn't. I was thinking about what they were planning to teach us in this class right here. I have apologized for ignoring you. What can I do to make up for it?" Emmett knew she would probably want something shiny and expensive, but was surprised by her answer.

"I want you full attention when speaking to you. You should be able to keep your mind on me at least. You're my boyfriend for goodness sake." Rosalie sat waiting for his reaction to her statement and was happy to see him nod in agreement. She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek then turned her attention to the front of the room as Professor Cullen dismissed class.

xXx

Edward has just sat at the Ravenclaw table when Mandy Brocklehurst began talking to him about the Quidditch game plans. Edward pretended to listen for a few minutes until she got annoying. "I'm gay! I have a boyfriend." Mandy's eyes widened comically and she gaped at him like a fish. "Who?" she suddenly burst out.

Edward looked towards the Slytherin table and caught sight of Draco. Everyone had heard Edward's yelling only a few moments before. Draco looked like a dear caught in headlights, but Edward wasn't going to lie to the girl. "Draco Malfoy." He whispered quietly, but not quietly enough. The whole Hall began to murmur, point, and stare. No one could believe it, especially Pansy Parkinson. She jumped up and stomped over to him.

Edward looked up at her right as her open palm connected with his cheek. He just stared at her as she screamed at him that Draco was hers and to not make up such rumors like that. Draco stood and calmly walked over to where Pansy and Edward were just as Pansy went to strike Edward again. Draco grabbed her hand and forcibly pushed it back down.

"Don't touch my boyfriend, Pansy. He wasn't lying and when have I ever been yours?" Draco raised an eyebrow at her. She was doing a good impression of a fish at the moment. For a moment, Draco considered whether he should splash her with water or not. Edward was smirking at her as she tried to form a coherent sentence to match her feelings.

She couldn't think of anything else to say so she just said the first thought that had popped into her head, "Disgusting fag. Wait until your father hears about this. Oh and trust me, he will hear about it. I am going to send him a letter right now." With that, she turned and swept from the room leaving a glaring Edward and a worried Draco. He turned to Edward with narrowed eyes, but in his thoughts, he was thinking to him, _you had better be glad that I actually do like you. Or you would be in so much trouble right now. _Edward nodded his understanding and took Draco hand leading him from the Great Hall with everyone openly staring at their exit.

* * *

Well there's chapter eight. I hope everyone liked it. This one was easy to write I think. It seems like it will be a good chapter, but that's mostly up to everyone that reads it to decide. This would have to be my favorite chapter I've wrote so far. Review and I'll give you all cookies. I love you all and thanks for reading it.


	9. Chapter 9: Meetings And Kisses

Emerald Moonlight

Randie Jo

Crossover: Harry Potter & Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I would not mind owning Harry or Jasper. Sadly, that will not ever happen so...one can only wish.

Thoughts

(A/N: Not as many people have been reviewing lately. That makes me sad! :*( And for everyone who reviewed last time. *Hands them a cookie* There you go, just a promised, a cookie!)

* * *

Chapter Nine: Meetings And Kisses

Edward couldn't believe what had just happened. It seemed his mind was on repeat. He kept seeing that scene playing out again and again in his thoughts. Draco had stood up for him and even admitted to being his boyfriend, but he had said before that he didn't want anyone to know. He could've denied it and let Edward's reputation be trashed. _What could've possibly changed his mind? Why is it that Draco decided to stand up for me? It just doesn't make sense._ Edward glanced over at Draco who was still holding his hand. He didn't look like he wanted to let it go either.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid..._ Draco repeated this like mantra in his head. _How could I have been so stupid? I should have just let him be pushed around and called a liar. That's what a true Slytherin would do, but no, I had to be brave and take up for him. Serves me right, I guess. I should never have fallen for a mind reading, Ravenclaw vampire. It was set for disaster from the start, but now that I know my feelings for him, I am NOT ever letting him get away. I would miss him too much...What am I saying? Have I become some love struck Hufflepuff over night? Merlin!_

Draco was so absolutely horrified by his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that Edward had stopped until he felt the tug on his hand signaling for him to stop as well. He turned to look at Edward with a raised eyebrow. Edward just grinned evilly and pulled Draco to him. Draco stared up at Edward since he was slightly taller. He was confused by the attitude Edward was showing. He was used to the stalkerish ways, but this was different. Edward continued to smile at Draco in that way as he leaned down blowing his sweet, cold breath into Draco's face.

Draco leaned in closer to get another whiff of that intoxicating smell, but Edward had other thoughts as he pressed his cold lips to Draco's. Edward thought for a minute that Draco would pull away, but got a surprise when he started kissing back. Edward's eyes slide shut as he licked Draco's bottom lip for entrance. Draco complied opening his mouth for him. He slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth and began exploring.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Edward and Draco sprung apart as if they had been burned. "Get a room you two. Not everyone wants to watch you play tonsil hockey in the hallway." Emmett laughed from Rosalie's side. Rosalie rolled her eyes and tugged on Emmett's wrist. "Hold on, Rose. I want to torture them some more." Rosalie shook her head and tugged on his wrist harder. "Emmet, we are going to be late for our next class. Come on!" Emmett sighed and followed her.

Edward glared after them before turning back to Draco. "We should probably get to class. At least we have a class together this hour." Draco nodded and let himself be pulled off to Divination. He was still dazed by that kiss that had been so rudely interrupted. _That was a nice kiss. Too bad Ed-weird's brother interrupted it. I want to kiss him again. Whoa, wait a minute! Ed-weird just kissed me? Worse, I let him? Oh, crap!_

Draco suddenly stopped, yanking his hand away from Edward. He turned and ran from the spot. He forced himself to sprint down the halls and staircases at top speed, heading straight for the Slytherin common room and up to his dorm. When he got there, he piled out on his bed and started analyzing the whole situation.

xXx

_Edward and Draco are mates? As are Alice and Neville, Rosalie and Emmett, as well as Jasper and I? Those are some weird combinations. Not that I mind my mate it's just Edward and Draco? That's odd. Considering they're complete opposites in almost every aspect of their selves, it's especially strange. Well it could be weirder I guess. The twins could have gotten together with one of them. Now that would have been an odd combination._

Harry laughed to himself, gaining Jasper's attention. He looked at Harry oddly for a moment before asking, "What's so funny, Harry?" Harry looked up from his Charms book, "Huh?" Jasper could feel his confusion. "You just laughed, Darlin'. What did you find funny?"

Harry smiled at the pet name, but them remembered the question. "Uh, I was just thinking about all the new couples and what odd combinations some of them are. My train of thought went from there to think about even odder couples that could've been, that's all. Hey, could you help me with this charms work? I mean you probably are having as much trouble with it as I am, but can you try? I would ask Hermione, but she's helping Ron."

Jasper nodded and held a hand out for Harry's parchment. "What are you working on?" Jasper looked down at it. "Oh, the essay on concealment charms." Jasper took Harry's charms book and flipped to the correct page. "There it is. Just read that. It should help." Harry gave Jasper a grateful smile and kissed him in thanks.

"Go snog somewhere else! Not everyone wants to watch you get kissed, Harry," Two identical voices sounded from right next to Harry's ear. He turned to see Fred and George. "What are you guys doing here? Don't you have a joke shop to be running?" Fred and George laughed.

"We just thought..." Fred started.

"...that we would..." George continued.

"...come see some..." Fred added.

"...friends and family." George finished. "Is that..."

"...a crime?" Fred asked, ending his brother's question.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione rolled their eyes at them while Jasper looked at them curiously. Jasper took Harry's hand and squeezed. Harry turned his attention to him. "Oh! Fred, George, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Jasper." Fred and George both nodded to him and shook his free hand. "Nice to meet you, mate. I'm Fred and this is my twin George." Jasper nodded politely memorizing their smells as not to mix them up.

They both turned to Ron. "How's our ickle Ronniekins doing?" Fred and George questioned in perfect sync with one another. Jasper continued watching them curiously until Harry nudged him in the side gaining his attention. "I need help on my potions essay as well. Do you think you could find that page for me?" Jasper nodded and took Harry's book finding the right page with ease.

Ron glared at the twins before rolling his eyes at the two. "I really wish you would drop that. It's getting annoying." Hermione rolled her eyes at the three of them, turning back to her Arithmancy homework. Ron huffed in annoyance of her unhelpfulness in this situation. "Couldn't you help me out here with these two?" he questioned her.

Hermione shook her head, not looking up at him. "No, Ron. You're a big boy figure out how to deal with it on your own. I'm a bit busy." Ron glared at her dismissal. He got up and stormed from the room, ignoring his brothers. Hermione sighed and shook her head silently.

Fred and George turned back to Harry and Jasper, noticing for the first time the emblem on Jasper's robes. They looked to each other, knowing the other had seen the same thing. "Hey, Harry? Why is you boyfriend a snake in the lion's den? I thought you didn't go for Slytherins." George asked. Harry looked up slightly confused before he realized what they had said.

"I'm his mate. I don't think it matters what house I'm in. He didn't choose me himself, it just kinda happened. He didn't even know it would until it did." Harry explained leaving Fred and George wondering about the mate thing. They were as confused as Harry had been when Jasper told him that he had a mate. Harry realized this and elaborated, "Jasper's a vampire. That's the reason he needs a mate." Fred and George nodded their understanding.

"Well I guess we should get back to the shop now. We just thought we would come have a chat. Bye Harry, Hermione, and Jasper. Oh will you be sure to tell ickle Ronniekins when he comes down that we'll miss him terribly and that we said farewell until next time?" Harry laughed, but nodded his assent to pass the message on to Ron.

xXx

Rosalie was on a mission to find Emmett. She hadn't seen him for over two hours, given most of that time she had spent looking at her reflection in her hand mirror and making sure she applied her makeup just right. She'd had two classes without him. _Now I have to find him before some other girl catches his attention. Emmett is such a big flirt. I know I have nothing to worry about. I mean what other girl in this school could compete with me? I'm so much more beautiful than any of these girls here, but Emmett is STILL a big flirt._

Right as that thought had entered Rosalie's head she heard her name being called from behind turned to find Emmett heading towards her. "Hey, babe, Where've you been for the last two periods? I missed you." Emmett looked her directly in the eyes showing her he meant it. Rose smiled at this and leaned forward to kiss him. Emmett complied happily, kissing back enthusiastically. She pulled back and replied, "I missed you, too, Emmett." before grabbing his hand and linking their fingers. She proceeded to drag him off to a class they were already late for.

_I wonder where Rose was last period...and the one before that. Whoa, I haven't seen her for two periods? I thought is was longer than that. She never answered me. I thought she had left me or something there for a second, but I mean why would she leave me? I'm the hottest guy here_. (He's hot, but not the hottest. That role it to be filled by Jasper [and Draco. He's pretty sexy, too.]) Emmett thought conceitedly to himself. _I am a sexy beast, Oh, arm wrestling contest!_ Emmett watched two guys arm wresting on the table in the class they had just entered.

xXx

Alice and Neville were on their way to their next class when a running Draco Malfoy collided with their linked hands. Draco tried to shove past them, but found he couldn't. He glared at Neville, earning himself a slight hit on the head from Alice. "Don't you dare look at my boyfriend like that. What's he done to you?" Draco rubbed the back of his head. He was beginning to get frustrated.

_If they don't move, I am going to be late for class. I can't have that, now can I? No, I already have one detention from Professor Binns, I don't need another. ...Oh Merlin, is that what I look like? _Draco thought the last part after he caught a glimpse of his disheveled appearance in a shined suit of armor. His hair was sticking up in odd places and his clothes were wrinkled and crumpled. His usual smirk was not at it's best either now that he thought of it. _Maybe I better go back to my dorm, shower, and change. I don't want to look horrible for my boyfri...I mean my loyal followers. Yeah, that's better. I refuse to think of Ed-weird. Damn it, I just did it again. Why can't I get him out of my damn head? This is ridiculous!_

Draco turned on the spot and walked calmly back in the direction he had just come. A few minutes and three floors later he was standing in front of the Slytherin common room entrance. "Sneaky and Snarky," He announced clearly and the wall slid back to allow him entrance. Draco went to his room and shucked his clothing quickly before grabbing his items and making for the bathroom.

Alice and Neville were left to wonder what had gotten into Draco now. He had first tried to plow them over then caught his reflection and walked the opposite way. Alice, of course, knew what he was doing, she'd already seen it. Neville blinked up at her. "What was that all about?" He asked in a confused manner. Alice simply smiled brightly and pulled on their linked hands, walking in the direction of Herbology class. Neville followed excited again to be going to his favorite class.

There's chapter nine after a little self-prodding. I have a trouble with laziness and it's not getting any better. Of course I love reading and writing so it's not that hard to get myself writing especially when I have an idea. Like this one story that i just thought of earlier. It's a little self thought of sort of thing. It's not a fan fiction and I am not quite sure where I am going to post it. So hopefully I will find a place once I have the first chapter wrote. I hope some of you will go read it. I will post the link to it on my profile. Cookies for reviewers. I love you all and thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10: Cuddling

Emerald Moonlight

Randie Jo

Crossover: Harry Potter & Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I would not mind owning Harry or Jasper. Sadly, that will not ever happen so...one can only wish.

_Thoughts_

(A/N: I am getting to work on this chapter as quickly as possible because now I have three unfinished stories to work on. I have nine chapters of this one wrote, one chapter of another, and the beginning of a one-shot that is not complete. I hope you all take the time to read the one-shot and the other story that I will have the link posted for in my profile. I think they are both off to a good start. Oh yes, cookies to anyone that reviewed the last chapter. They're chocolate chocolate chip.(; This is actually the longest chapter I have wrote yet. So enjoy it.)

* * *

Chapter Ten: Cuddling

Ron had finally come back down from the dorms after he was sure Fred and George were gone. "Hey Harry, what did those bloody wankers want?" Ron asked disinterestedly as he was making his way down the stairs.

Harry looked over Jasper's shoulder at him. "Nothing really, they were just visiting, but they did tell me to pass a message to you." Ron looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "What was the message?" he asked more interested now. Harry chuckled at Ron. "They wanted me to tell you that they would miss their ickle Ronniekins and that they also said farewell until next time." Ron rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like "Idiots."

Jasper looked down at his watch his eyes widening a fraction at the time. He leaned over giving Harry a quick kiss and stood to leave. Harry asked, "Where're you going. I was comfortable." Jasper snickered and showed Harry his watch. "Oh...I guess it's time you got back to your common room before lights out." Harry stood and grabbed the collar of Jasper's shirt pulling him down for another goodnight kiss. "Goodnight, Jasper," said Harry, releasing Jasper. "Goodnight, Darlin'," Jasper replied before turning and making his way to the exit. Ron waved after him as did Hermione.

After Jasper was gone, Harry headed up to the dorms and gathered is things for a shower. He entered the bathroom and turned on the hot water letting it relax and clean him. Fifteen minutes later after a good scrub down, Harry climbed from the shower and dressed, heading to his bed. He slid under the blankets and was drifting off right as a pair of cold arms encricled him from behind. He jumped and looked over his shoulder to see a cockily smirking Jasper.

Jasper leaned over to Harry's ear and whispered, "I love you, Harry." Harry smiled and turned over to be able to touch his lips to Jasper's. He murmured, "I love you, too, Jasper," against his lips and gave him a soft kiss before snuggling to him and dozing off completely. Jasper was content to hold him and watch him sleep.

xXx

Alice and Neville were both sitting in a corner of the common room cuddled together in an arm chair, a blanket sat on the floor where it had fallen off of Neville's shoulders some time before. They made such a cute scene with Alice on his lap and a mystery book open on hers. They were the perfect couple. Neville put his arms around Alice and pulled her closer, snuggling into her. Alice smiled at him and picked up the fallen blanket, wrapping it back around Neville to keep him warm. Neville gave her a thankful smile and placed a kiss to her temple.

"What chapter are you on, Ally?" Neville asked sleepily, with a yawn at the end. Alice giggled and placed a kiss on his forehead before replying. "Chapter ten. I think it's time you got to bed, Nev. You must be extremely tired. Especially with the way you keep yawning."

Neville shook his head, "No I don't wanna go to bed, yet. I want to stay up with you a little longer. I won't get to see you until tomorrow." Neville gave her a pleading look begging her not to make him go to bed yet.

Alice gave him a stern look and shook her head. She pulled Neville's arms from around her waist and stood, pulling him up with her. She held onto his hand and lead him towards the stairs up to the boys dorms and walked with him to where his bed was. Alice sat him down on it and pulled the covers back for him to lay down.

Neville obeyed and lay down, letting Alice cover him back up before she slipped onto the bed beside him. He sleepily grinned at her and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep. Alice smiled at his sleeping form and kissed his forehead. She closed her eyes and relaxed against him, intending to stay close to him the whole night.

xXx

Draco had long ago drifted off, but was suddenly jolted awake by an odd sensation of being watched. He looked towards the corner of the dorm and saw what he thought was his imagination playing tricks. Edward was standing in the corner staring straight at him. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his wand. "Lumos," Draco whispered and the room was illuminated in a soft glow. The corner was empty now, all that sat there was Theo's trunk.

He shrugged, "I guess it wasn't anything." He turned to the bedside table to set aside his wand and came face to face with Edward. He stopped short, blinking in surprise. "Ed-weird, what are doing in my room at this time of night? Shouldn't you be asleep like all good little Ravenclaws?" Edward shook his head, "I don't sleep. Ever." Draco gave him a skeptical look.

Edward just shrugged and sat on the foot of his bed. Draco smirked and kicked Edward in the leg, thinking it would make him move, but he just ended up hurting his toe. "What are you made of? Stone?" Draco asked rubbing his throbbing toe. Edward looked a bit smug, "Something like that." Draco tilted his head to one side, confused. Edward elaborated, "I'm a vampire. I'm pale white and ice cold, really strong, incredibly fast, utterly beautiful...you get the picture right?"

Draco nodded, a smirk blooming on his face. "I have to disagree with that last one, Edward." Edward growled playfully at him causing him to laugh softly. He noted that Draco used his actual name, even though Draco himself probably didn't notice. Edward smiled at him and pulled him into a sudden hug, which, surprisingly, Draco returned. Edward made to pull away so as not to freeze Draco, but he was having none of that. Draco only tightened his grip. Edward could have easily pulled Draco away from himself, he didn't really want to.

Draco tried to pull Edward into a laying position with him, but Edward wouldn't budge. "Hey, Ed-weird, lay down. I want to go back to sleep," Draco whined, "I, unlike you, need my beauty rest." Edward chuckled and lay beside Draco, who snuggled to him and pull the cover over them both. He was asleep within minutes with his nose buried in Edward's neck.

xXx

Rosalie and Emmett had went up to the Astronomy tower and were gazing up at the stars, just happy to be alone in each others presence. Rosalie snuck a glance at Emmett just to catch him starring at her instead of looking at the stars. She smiled at him and moved so she could lay her head on his chest. Emmett reached up and began running his fingers through her hair.

She relaxed into his touch and let him play with her hair knowing he wouldn't mess it up. Emmett sighed and sifted a bit so that her head rested more comfortably against his stomach. This caused Rosalie to give him a questioning look. "What? I was just getting into a comfortable postion." She nodded and looked back towards the sky.

"Look, Emmett, a shooting star," she said pointing one out that human eyes would've missed. He watched it streak across the sky before returning his attention to her only. He hadn't been kidding when he said he was going to give her his full attention. He had gotten her mad at him within the first week of being here. He wasn't planning on having it happen again any time soon either.

Rosalie was beginning to get annoyed with Emmett staring at her like that. He'd been at it for the last twenty minutes now. It was wearing on her nerves. "Emmett, stop staring at me. I know I said I wanted your full attention, but this is not what I meant." Emmett laughed and looked up at the stars. "Orion," he said pointing to the three stars that make up Orion's belt. Rosalie grinned to herself. Now that's better.

xXx

"What the HELL are you two doing under there?" Theo called jokingly to Draco and Edward the next morning. Edward looked over at him while Draco remained asleep. "Edward replied, "Draco's sleeping. What else do you think would be going on under here?" Theo just winked and turned towards Jasper's bed finding it empty. "Hey, where's Hale this morning."

Draco, who had just woken up, mumbled, "Right beneath you." Theo looked down confused for a moment before it dawned on him. "That's not what I was referring to. I can't find Jasper Hale. He's not in his bed." Draco rolled his eyes and snuggled back into Edward shivering slightly.

Edward noticed this and held himself away from Draco causing a disappointed sigh to issue from him. Edward wrapped the blanket firmly around Draco, then pulled him back into his embrace. Draco gave a noise that could've been counted as a purr at the contact and fell easily back into Dream Land.

Theodore rolled his eyes and finished getting dressed. He had to find Hale and see if he could get him to break it off with Potter. _It's not right for someone so sinfully beautiful to be with Potter. He's not worthy. Jasper Hale should be with someone like me._ He walked from the room leaving Edward smirking after him. _The Nott kid is a bit on the slow side, isn't he? Jasper wouldn't ever leave Harry._

xXx

Alice opened her eyes and looked at Neville when his breath started to quicken, meaning he was waking. His eyes open and he glanced around blearily before his eyes settled on Alice. He smiled and yawned causing Alice to chuckle. "Hello there, sleepy head," Alice said kissing his forehead gently.

"Good morning, Alice," Neville said through yet another yawn. Neville sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Standing up, he reached above his head stretching his back. Alice sat up as well, watching him quietly. _He's cute when he first wakes up. He's just so innocent, but of course that's why I love him. Well, that and he's my mate._

"I'm gonna go change. Meet me in the common room and we can walk down to breakfast together." Alice told him, standing to leave the room. Neville nodded and grabbing his stuff, he headed to the bathroom. Alice bounced from the room to her dorm to get her things. Once there she put on a clean suit of clothes and her robes then fixed her hair. After she was sure she had everything, she walked down to the common room to wait for Neville.

xXx

Harry rolled over into something cold and hard. His eyes shot open and his hand was already halfway to his wand before he realized what he had hit. "Jasper, you scared me!" Harry accused quietly. Jasper laughed without opening his eyes earning himself a smack on the forehead. He popped one eye open glaring playfully at Harry.

"What did I do for you to hit me? I thought you loved me," Jasper pouted at him and Harry couldn't help it, he burst into giggles. Jasper smiled and pulled Harry into a hug, whispering in his ear, "Get dressed." Harry narrowed his eyes at him and stood going to his trunk.

"I hit you because you laughed at me...again, and you need to go get dressed as well. You can't wear the same clothes two days in a row." Jasper stood and with a quick peck on Harry's cheek was out the door in seconds. Harry took a minute to catch his bearings at Jasper's quick exit, turning back to his trunk to gather his clothes.

He made to enter the bathroom just as the door swung open to reveal Neville. "Hey Harry, Jasper gone yet?" at Harry's nod, Neville smiled and said, "Yeah Alice is waiting for me in the common room. I guess I'll see you at breakfast."

Harry entered the bathroom and began dressing. After his clothes were on, he went to the sinks and washed his face before attempting to tame his hair. Ten minutes later, after struggling to make it lay flat, Harry gave up and let it stay in disarray. He sighed and grabbed his school bag on the way out of the dorm.

xXx

Rosalie was watching the sunrise with her head still on Emmett's stomach. They had been like that all night, but she wasn't complaining. Emmett was the first to speak since the sun had some up. "Rose, I think it's time for breakfast and we both need to get dressed and showered." Rosalie nodded but made no attempt to move and neither did he.

Finally, after another eight minutes, Rosalie sat up and looked at him. Emmett grinned at her before tackling her in a bear hug and kissing her soundly on the lips. She laugh outright at him before shoving him to the ground and standing.

Emmett stood as well and held her hand as they made their way down from the Astronomy tower. At the bottom of the stairs, they parted ways after a simple, short kiss. Emmet bounded to the Gryffindor tower to dress, while Rosalie sauntered down to the Slytherin common room to shower, apply her make up and dress for the day.

* * *

There is chapter ten. I hope you all liked it. I thought I would make sure to get this one done soon seeing as it's been a while since my last update. I am sorry it's taking me so long to write chapters. Well at least you have two chapters out this time. I didn't think I would finish chapter ten before I got to post chapter nine, but I did so. There you go.


	11. Chapter 11: Promises And Changes

Emerald Moonlight

Randie Jo

Crossover: Harry Potter & Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I would not mind owning Harry or Jasper. Sadly, that will not ever happen so...one can only wish.

_Thoughts_

(A/N: I started this chapter immediately after posting chapters nine and ten. So that means this one should be up soon after the other two. Cookies to anyone that reviewed the last two chapter. They're oatmeal raisin.(; .)

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Promises And Changes

Just as Theodore Nott was opening the common room door, he ran into the person he had been about to search for. "Hale, where were you this morning?" Jasper just shrugged and walked around him to his room. Theo not being deferred, followed him, which annoyed Jasper. He could feel the lust and smugness coming from Nott.

"Stop following me," Jasper ordered turning around. Nott just smirked and crossed his arms. "What are you gonna do if I don't? You're probably too weak to do anything." That was the wrong thing to say to Jasper Hale. He took a menacing step towards him, growling fiercely.

Nott's eyes widened and he took a step back, but it was too late: Jasper was already angry. Jasper grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him off his feet, while Theodore whimpered. Holding him up like that, Jasper walked into the hall and to the nearest unused classroom, using his wand he unlocked the door. (Yes, they have wands. Vampires are magical creatures, right? Well if werewolves have magic (like Remus and Fenrir) why can't vampires?)

After the door was unlocked Jasper entered and tossed Nott on the floor. Nott scurried backwards until he hit the wall in the farthest corner of the room. Against the wall, he cowered down, huddling into a ball and making himself as small as possible. Jasper came to stand in front of Nott with his wand leveled on him. "No, please don't hurt me. I will stop following you. I swear. I swear on my family name, I will leave you alone.

Jasper took another step forward, not buying Nott's promise. Nott cowered even moer into the corner, whimpering louder than before. "What's going on here?" came the shrill voice of Professor Flitwick. Jasper looked towards the door then back at Nott.

"Nothing, professor, we were simply playing a game of tag. It seems my friend, Nott isn't such a good sportsman," Jasper lied smoothly. Professor Flitwick nodded and, adjusting his glasses on his nose, left the room. Nott stared up at Jasper, frightened. Jasper took a few more steps bringing him a foot from the boy. Nott's eyes flickered to the wand that was still being pointed at him and back up to Jasper, he gulped and shut his eyes, readying himself for whatever curse was about to hit him.

He opened his eys again after a few moment when no curse came. Jasper Hale was nowhere to be found in the room. He looked around confused before standing up and making his way to the classroom door finding it locked. He reached into his pocket for his wand to unlock it only to have his hand come from his pocket empty. Nott sat down on the floor in front of the door completely dumbfounded. He stayed like that for a while.

xXx

Alice and Neville walked into the Great Hall, hand in hand, to the Gryffindor table. Much to Neville's relief, no one stared or commented. Alice pulled him down to where Harry, Jasper, Ron, Hermione, Emmett, and (surprisingly) Rosalie. Alice smiled at them and seated herself next to her haughty sister.

"Rosalie, I would like you to meet my mate, Neville." Rosalie nodded politely to him before turning to Jasper with a raised eyebrow. He just shrugged, and put his arm around Harry's shoulder. Neville watched the two of them curiously then turned to Alice, making up his mind to finally ask about them two.

Alice beat him to it by answering his unasked question, "No, they aren't really twins no matter how much they may look and act like it." Neville nodding, glad he didn't have to ask. Rosalie and Jasper both sent him a small smile before returning to their staring unofficial staring contest.

Emmett rolled his eyes at the two of them and leaned around behind his mate to tap Alice on the shoulder. Alice turned to him and waited for the question she knew he was going to ask. "Alice, whi wins in the first Quidditch game of the year?" Alice smiled and said, "You'll just have to wait and see like everybody else." Emmett gave her a glare before turning back to his uneaten toast. He picked it up and tore the crust off of it, sitting it back down on his plate.

Alice glanced over at Neville to see him putting strawberry jam on a crispy piece of toast. He felt someone watching him and looked up at Alice. She smiled and scooted closer to him laying her head on his shoulder. Her nose was right next to his neck and she had just smelled the sweet tang of his blood when he asked, "Hey, Ally, why are you eyes so dark? They aren't their normal liquid gold color." The other three vampires looked over at her, their eyes were just as dark.

xXx

"Draco, honey, come on you have to get up now or we are going to be late for class." Draco groaned and rolled over and I smiled at his back. _He is cute. Unbelievably cute._ Edward's eyes wandered downward until he was looking at Draco's perfect arse. Draco opened an eye, intending to tell Edward off for calling him honey, and looked over his shoulder to catch his boyfriend staring straight at his bum.

He squeaked, in a manly fashion, of course, and rolled onto his back. Edward's eyes snapped up to see Draco's wide eyes peering back at him. "What were you staring at my arse for?" Draco asked Edward aloud, but in his head he said, 'Did you like the view?"

"Yes, I did," Edward replied, answering the unspoken question, "I was staring because you decided to show it off. It was really all your fault, you see? You are the one that rolled that way." Draco glared at him and stood up. Huffing, he bent over his trunk to grab his robes, giving Edward a nice show of the blond arse, clad only in a pair of boxers despite the cold weather.

As he was picking up his robes, he shot up straight again, turning to Edward with disbilief in his eyes. "Ed-weird, tell me you did not really just grab my bum." Edward just grinned impishly and winked at him. Draco's jaw dropped and he grabbed his robes from where they had fallen and made a run for the toliets. Edward smiled to himself. _Today's going to be a good day._

Draco was sitting on the toliet in the washroom. _I woke up Edward staring at my arse and then he had the audacity to grab it? _Draco sat there pondering this new development while Edward sat outside the door listening in. _I can't really complain. I mean, he is my boyfriend and I like him, but I should be the one grabbing the arses here, not him._ That thought gave Draco and idea, _Why don't I go see how he likes getting his arse grabbed?_

Edward chuckled at that and swiftly seated himself back on the bed just as the bathroom door was swung open and Draco, now changed, brushed into the room. He glanced at Edward and said, "Not a chance. I know you were listening. You always are." Draco smirked at the shocked look on Edward's face before turning and stepping out of the dorm. Edward sat on Draco's bed for a minute until the shock wore off, He jumped up, rushing to catch up with Draco.

xXx

Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked back and forth between on the vampires, but only Harry mustered the courage to ask, "Jasper, how long has it been since you hunted?" Jasper's eyes snapped to Harry and he grimaced. He sucked in a quick breath to answer Harry, "A week and a half." He held his breath and stood to leave. Rosalie and Emmett stood as well, but Alice stayed were she was, face buried in Neville's neck.

Ron shot an apprehensive look at her, and looked at the other three. Rosalie tapped her on the shoulder and tried to coax her away, "Alice, come on, you need to hunt." Alice shook her head and wrapped her amrs around Neville's torso. He was beginning to look a bit worried.

Hermione stood, looking like she was about to scream at Alice, but instead she turned and ran from the room. Ron jolted up and followed, calling after her, "Hermoine, are you okay?" She didn't stop or answer just kept running. He picked up the pace and sprinted up the staircase and out of sight to catch her.

"Ally, please, go hunt. I don't want you to be miss out on getting to eat." Alice shook her head and took a deep breath, smelling him again. Neville shivered and put his hands on her waist to push her off. Alice tightened her grip, making Neville wince. Alice stood up, picking Neville up with her and sprinted at top speed from the room. She was nothing but a blur to everyone she passed.

xXx

Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were about to follow her right as Edward entered the Great Hall, holding Draco's hand. They made thier way to him, mentally telling him what had happened. He dropped Draco's hand and rushed, at near human pace, back out of the room with the other three vampires on his heels. Harry stayed sitting at the Gryffindor table looking like he had been struck.

Draco walked over to him and very civially asked, "What's going on?" Harry looked up at him and blinked in surprise. "I assume you know they are vampires right?" At Draco's nod, he continued, "It's been a week and a half since they last hunted and they're thirsty. Alice started sniffing Neville's neck right when he noticed the color of her eyes was darker, pointing to the fact that she needs to feed. The other three, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, tried to get her to get up and go hunt, but she refused and picked Neville up then ran from the room with him. They are going to catch her becfore she hurts him."

"Ed-weird's sister is going to eat Longbottom?" Draco asked in a shocked panic. His tone stopped Harry's train of thought. "Like you care? You are always making fun of him." Draco sneered at him and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do care Potter. I only act the way I do to you and your friends because you turned down my friendship. I don't want to see any of you bloody killed or hurt."

Harry suddenly held out a hand, "Truce?" Draco nodded and shook his hand. "Now come on, we have to go help them. They both rushed from the room leaving everyone shocked and shaken staring after them.

xXx

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron had finally caught up with her. She was sitting in an alcove with her legs drawn up and her arms around them, hiding her face against her knees. Ron had a sneaking suspicion that she was crying. She mumble something that sounded quite a lot like, "Go away." Ron sat down beside her, putting his arms around her shoulders.

"Hermione, it's okay. Tell me what's wrong." She shook her head and looked up at him, "I can't. I am not supposed to know what's happening right now, but I do. I have the Time-Turner and I have been using it all this time to get to my classes like I have done every year since third." Ron looked slightly confused.

"I have seen something that is going to happen today and there's nothing anyone can do to stop it. Not Harry, not you, not me, Not the Cullens, and not Malfoy either. We couldn't stop it. We all tired, but we couldn't." Hermione put her arms around Ron and began sobbing loudly. Ron just held her until she had quieted back down. He picked her up bridle style and carried her to the common room.

xXx

Edward was the first one to Alice and Neville with Jasper right on his heels. Rosalie and Emmett rushed up a moment later. They all stared at the scene laid out on the grass before them. Neville was on his back, blood dripping from the bite mark on his neck. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was convusling in pain. Alice sat on the other side of the clearing staring off into the distance, but not really seeing anything around her. She had a drained deer carcus at her feet.

Jasper could feel her sadness mixed with hopefulness. He knew Neville was going to be alright, if a bit different than before. Rosalie had walked over to her and put her arms around Alice in a sympathetic hug. Alice didn't respond, she just kept searching the future for the possiblities of her mate. Emmett came over to comfort her as well, while Edward read her thoughts.

Harry and Draco came running into the forest five minutes later, but both stop short seeing the state Neville was in. "What'd she do to him?" Harry cried turning accusing eyes on Alice. Jasper swiftly put his arms around his mate and sent out calming waves of emotion. Alice turned to look at Harry with a sorrowful expression, but this only excited Harry more and he thrashed about in Jasper's arms trying to loosen the grip he had on him. Jasper held tighter and looked up at Alice, getsuring for her to tell Harry.

"Harry, I am so sorry. I didn't want to do this to him, not yet. I was going to wait until after school, but I was thristy. I should have listen to my siblings and went to hunt with them. Thank God I caught myself before I drained him, but it was too late to stop the flow of venom in his veins. He's going to live, just not humanly. Neville is a vampire now. I'm so sorry." Alice bowed her head and looked away.

Draco had walked over to Edward, who had put his arms around Draco's waist and held him. His face was hidden in Edward's neck and no one else could see that the great Draco Malfoy was crying. Edward smoothed a hand down his back, trying to calm him down without success. He placed a gentle kiss to Draco's temple and his tears began to subisde a bit, but did not stop.

All was completely quiet ans still until Neville's scream of pain ripped through the silence. Alice curled into herself and leaned against a tree. Harry turned towards Jasper and put his arms around him, letting Jasper hold him. Draco tightened his grip on Edward. Emmett sat down and pulled Rosalie into his lap keeping a watch on Neville and Alice.

* * *

Well there's chapter eleven and thanks to you all that reviewed chapters nine and ten. I really appreciate it. I hope you all don't hate me for turning Neville. I thought it was a good idea and a very dramatic end for this chapter. I am going to make a poll on my profile. I want you all to go take it. It attains to this story and I hope that I can get your opinoins on it.


	12. Chapter 12: Jealousy And Begging

Emerald Moonlight

Randie Jo

Crossover: Harry Potter & Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I would not mind owning Harry or Jasper. Sadly, that will not ever happen so...one can only wish.

_Thoughts_

(A/N: Thank you all for reviewing last chapter and even more thanks to the ones that went and answered the poll on my profile. I need your opinions to decide what's gonna happen next in the story. So far most of you have picked Harry Potter. I have a friend and they really, really want me to turn Draco first. I know what the majority wants, but I also know what my friend wants. I am having a bit of a hard time deciding. I know how they are both gonna be turned, but I need to know which should be turned first.)

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Jealousy And Begging

Harry sat in Jasper's lap letting his mate's calming presence wash over him. He had been sitting here for three long days, watching Neville writhe in pain, scream, and beg for death. Harry was absolutely horrified that someone had to go through this kind of torture to become immortal. That wasn't the only thing that horrified him, however, because he knew that one day he would have to be put through the same thing. He would be with Jasper no matter what it took.

Harry vowed he wouldn't put Jasper through the screaming and shrieking. He really didn't want Jasper to look like he'd had his heart torn out and trampled on, the look Alice was currently wearing. Harry stood and walked over to Alice, kneeling beside her. "Are you alright? You look terrible." Alice merely nodded never taking her eyes from her precious straightened back up and headed towards Edward and Draco.

Draco's head was in Edward's lap and he looked to be asleep. Harry looked down at Edward and nodded to Draco in a silent question. "He's awake, but only just. He's been up for the better part of these three days. He won't let himself sleep until he knows that Neville is okay." Harry bit his lip and sat down beside them just as Hermione and Ron walked into the clearing.

"How is he, Harry?" Ron asked immediately. Hermione, on the other hand, was eying Alice with worry. Harry looked up at Ron before replying, "He's alright. I think the changing is nearly complete." He glanced over at Alice for confirmation.

She nodded slightly then turned towards Hermione, her face a mask of suffering and worry. Hermione was instantly at her side with her arms tightly about her. "It's okay, Alice. I promise everything is going to be alright." Alice stared up at her.

"How would you know?" Alice quietly whispered. Hermione slightly smiled at her and pulled the Time-Turner from inside of her shirt. Alice suddenly laughed, "So you're a future seer, too?" Hermione nodding, giggling with her.

Everyone else was staring at them. Emmett leaned towards Rosalie and whispered, "I think they have gone a bit mental. What do you think?" Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked over and sat down to talk to them. Alice and Hermione gave her a bright smile just as Neville groaned Alice's name.

This immediately got her attention and she turned to see Neville sitting up and looking around curiously. Alice stood and hurriedly made her way to him. "Neville, you're awake. I was so worried." Neville just smiled and put his arms around her in a tight hug. "Ouch." Alice murmured, causing Neville to pull away as if burnt.

"What did I do? I can't have hurt you by hugging you." Alice nodded that he, in fact, had hurt her by hugging her. He looked down at his hands in astonishment. "Really? How did I do that?" Alice smiled and explained that he was a newborn vampire and for a little while he would be stronger than her. Neville smiled suddenly, "That would explain the vision and temperature difference."

Draco had sat up when he'd heard Neville's voice and he couldn't help staring at him. _I can't believe I am actually thinking that Neville is hot, but damn. Oh well, I have Edward and Neville's with Alice._ Edward suddenly growled slightly. Everyone, excluding Jasper, gave Edward a quizzical look. Jasper elaborated for the ones that couldn't feel his emotions. "Edward's jealous. I'm guessing it was something Draco thought about Neville."

xXx

Edward grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him inside the castle against Draco's will, if the protests and loud exclamations were anything to go by. When they reached the third floor, Edward stopped and yanked his boyfriend to him, clutching him against his chest. Draco was totally, absolutely confused by Edward's sudden mood change. _What did I do this time? Why is he being like this? Is it because of what I thought of Neville earlier? I was just meaning that he shouldn't look better than me. I have to be sexier than him. It's not fair that he's hot now._

Draco looked up to see Edward holding back laughter at his thoughts. Draco mock-glared at him before getting an idea. A smirk slowly split across his face. "Edward, will you turn me so I can be sexier than Neville? Please..." Draco began begging, giving him puppy dog eyes and a pouty frown.

Edward shook his head no firmly. Draco gave him another pleading look. "Please, Edward. If you change me, I can be with you forever. Don't you want me to be with you?" Edward rolled his eyes and took Draco's hand leading him down the stairs to the Great Hall. Draco hadn't eaten for three days. He had refused to go into the castle or sleep.

The whole time Edward and Draco were in the Great Hall, Draco mentally begged Edward to change him. Edward, of course kept refusing much to Draco's annoyance. _Don't you love me, Edward? Hm? Why don't you love me enough to change me? Are you having second thoughts about being with me? I hope not, Ed-weird, because I am not EVER letting you go._ Draco thought in a somewhat threatening manner.

Edward turned to look at Draco with a raised eyebrow. Draco gave him another pleading look, to which Edward closed his eyes, shook his head no, and looked off in another direction. Draco huffed in annoyance before standing and striding from the Great Hall headed towards the Slytherin common room. Edward just smiled to himself. _Hopefully he's given up on the idea for now at least. I will not change him unless he's in dire need of it._

xXx

Alice, Jasper, Neville, Emmett, and Rosalie listened to Edward and Draco's conversation until they could no longer hear it. Alice rolled her eyes and pulled Neville to her. "Are you thirsty, Nev?" He nodded with his nose pressed into her hair. Alice smiled and stood pulling him up with her. Holding his hand, she turned and took off running. Neville followed without complaint into the Forbidden Forest.

Emmett and Rosalie stood and excused themselves. They took off after the other two leaving Jasper, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Hermione and Ron were holding hands and leaned against one another. Jasper looked down at Harry to find him with his head in his lap asleep. He chuckled causing Hermione and Ron to look over to see what he struck his humor. They noticed Harry asleep, too, his glasses were askew and was already drooling a little.

Jasper settled Harry onto the ground and stood before stooping down and swinging him into his arms and heading into the school making for the Slytherin common room. Hermione and Ron stared after them then promptly burst into a fit of giggles. They strolled over and knocked on Hagrid's door. He opened the door smile, ushering them inside.

xXx

_Why won't he change me? I deserve it. _Draco mentally pouted to himself a week later as he got ready for his quidditch game. He finished fastening his robes and picked up his broom, leaving his dorm. He was halfway across the pitch when a pair of arms trapped him from behind. "What, Edward?" The arms immediately let go and an angry Pansy came to stand in front of him. Draco heaved a sigh and stepped around her heading towards the pitch again.

"I will not be ignored, Draco. The only reason your Father isn't here at this very moment is because I figured you had just had a slight lapse of judgement. Perhaps you have been given a potion or hit by some charm that makes you think you are in love with that boy!" Pansy was running along beside him to match his pace. Draco gave her a look that clearly said, 'Stop following me!', but Pansy didn't take the hint.

"Pansy, get this through that thick, ugly skull of yours, I do love Edward. I haven't been charmed or drugged. I have never liked you anyway. You're a bitch! Why on Earth would I want to be with you? Edward's the exact opposite of you. He's hot, smart, funny, and male. Everything you cold not even hope to compare to. Why don't you run along now? I have a Quidditch game to play." Draco smirked at the shocked look on her face.

Pansy wheeled about tears forming in her eyes and stormed off. She was crying so hard that she didn't see Rosalie until she had already run into her. Pansy looked up into the angry face of her worst nightmare. "I'm s-sorry," she stammered out and tried to move around her, but Rosalie stepped in front of her growling.

Pansy shrunk back in fear as Rosalie advanced closer. She squeaked as Rosalie suddenly lifted her up and tossed her into the lake nearby. Emmett chuckled and pulled Rosalie to his side placing a kiss to her temple and setting off towards the Quidditch field again.

xXx

"Harry, you better hurry, mate! We are gonna be late for the match," Ron called to his best friend. Harry rolled his eyes and took his robes from Jasper, who had been holding them out for him. He gave him a quick smile before searching for his broom. He turned to see a smirking Jasper holding that out for him, too.

"Yeah, Ron. I'm coming, though they can't start until we get there. I'm the captain of the Gryffindor team, remember?" He told him as he descended the steps. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. Sorry!" Harry waved it off and hurried through the portrait hole and out to the pitch with Ron on his heels.

Jasper and Hermione walked more slowly behind them. Hermione was shaking her head at the two of them. "Where would you like to sit?" She asked Jasper. "With my friends. You, Neville, and all the others. Why?" Hermione smiled, "Just wondering. I guess you will be cheering for you boyfriend?" Jasper nodded and smiled catching sight of Harry down on the field swinging a leg over his broom.

Harry took off from the ground and was soaring up into the air as Jasper watched, entranced. This was the first time he'd ever seen anyone flying on a broomstick. Hermione nudged him and said, "Isn't Harry just a natural at flying?" Jasper nodded not taking his eyes from Harry. He was now focused more on Harry's distance from the ground than on the flying.

_Harry, don't fall. I will kill you myself if you fall. He's extraordinarily high off the ground. Though I could catch him before he hit the ground, he still might break something._Jasper's thoughts went on a such as he watched Harry unblinkingly. Hermione glanced over at him to see the way he was staring at Harry.

"He's going to be fine, Jasper. He does this all the time," She started to reassure him just as Harry fell from his broom and started hurtling towards the ground. He'd been hit by a bludger that one of the Slytherin beaters had aimed straight at him. Jasper's eyes widened, standing he raced onto the pitch, catching Harry right before he hit the ground.

Jasper started checking for wounds or damage of any kind. All he found was a bump on the back of his head from the bludger hit. Jasper laid Harry gently on the ground and looked around at the Slytheirns. "Who hit him?" Jasper growled out. Malfoy pushed one of his cronies, Goyle, forward. "He did it," Malfoy accused.

Jasper let out a growl and stalked forward, but was stopped as Harry let out a soft groan. Jasper was immediately at his side again. "Harry, are you alright?" Harry nodded as best he could with the pain in the back of his head. Jasper picked him up and turned heading to the ifmirmary, but threw a menacing glare over his shoulder at Goyle.

xXx

Edward was watching in shock as his boyfriend ratted out one of his big bodyguards. _I am so glad he likes me. I'd rather not be in that position. _Edward exited the stands and came to stand beside Draco. "Is it over?" Draco shook his head. "No, we will schedule a rematch when Harry gets out of the infirmary."

Edward nodded and took Draco's hand, pulling him under the stands. "Where are we going, Edward?" Edward grinned mischievously and pushed him up against a pole. Draco watched him with a raised eyebrow. Edward leaned down and kissed him roughly earning a gasp from Draco.

Taking the opportunity Edward plunged his tongue into Draco's mouth, fighting Draco's for dominance. Edward won of course, but Draco could care less. He was enjoying the kiss when Edward's hand began to slid up his shirt. He moaned, circling his arms around Edward he tugged his shirt from the back of his pants, where it had been tucked in.

Draco shoved his hands beneath it and began running he nails down Edward's back. Edward grinned against his lips and reached for Draco's belt buckle. Draco's eyes widened and he stopped Edward's hands shaking his head. Edward tilted his head to one side innocently. "What, Draco, don't you want to?" Edward asked sweetly. Draco glared at him and tried to wrench from his grasp, but Edward was having none of that and held him tightly against the pole.

Edward leaned forward and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's jaw. Draco turned his face away. He was angry at Edward now for acting like this. _What had gotten into you, Edward? Have you gone mental?_ Edward shook his head replying to his thoughts while placing kiss on Draco's neck close to his pulse point. Draco gave an involuntary shiver as Edward's lips brushed against his skin right where his pulse was thudding.

Edward opened his mouth as if to bite and Draco tilted his head allowing for better access. Edward pulled back, smirking at him. "You didn't really think I would bite you, did you?" Draco glared at him, realizing what Edward was doing. He pushed Edward back and stormed off, fuming.

* * *

(A/N: Well there is chapter tweleve. I hope you like it. I worked very hard on it. I have alco finished my one shot and I am so proud of myself so make sure you go check it out. I love you all. Randie Jo! Btw: if you don't review I am NOT putting up chapter 13 EVER so REVIEW!!!!


	13. Chapter 13: Punishments

Emerald Moonlight

Randie Jo

Crossover: Harry Potter & Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I would not mind owning Harry or Jasper. Sadly, that will not ever happen so...one can only wish.

__

Thoughts

(A/N: I have closed the poll on who should be changed first. Most everyone picked Harry. In all, there were 20 votes. 12 were for Harry and the other 8 for Draco. To be fair I will have to go with Harry. Therefore, I have to say to my friend, I'm sorry. Thank you all for reviewing. This chapter will hold a few surprises, so be warned. As always, the more reviews I get on this chapter, the faster you'll get chapter fourteen. So be sure to review. I know I didn't mention it at the end of the last chapter, but here are your cookies for reviewing anyways. They're white chocolate, macadamia nut. Enjoy!! Make sure you go read my newest story, Ever The Odd Meeting. It needs more reviews!!! It only has 4, the poor story.)

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Punishments

Draco stomped into the changing rooms angrily. _Ugh. I can't believe him. How can he joke around like that? He knows I actually want to be changed. Some boyfriend he is. Does he think it's funny to mess with me? He_ wrenched off his Quidditch robes and stepped into one of the showers.

As Edward was standing outside of the changing room waiting for Draco, he heard his boyfriend's thoughts and shook his head sullenly. _No, Draco. I don't think it's funny to mess with you, but I have made up my mind. I will not change you unless there's no other option. _He thought to himself as he heard the shower start.

Draco walked out cleaned and changed, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Edward. (A/N: Hahaha. Stopped DEAD in his tracks. Hehehe! Uhm, sorry for that. I have had a bit too much sugar and caffeine today. On with the story.) "What? Do you want to mess with me more?" Draco accused grumpily. Edward rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Draco huffed and walked past him towards the castle.

"Draco! Stop acting like a child. You're being selfish, though for you that's normal." Draco stopped, whirling around to glare daggers at his boyfriend. "I'm the one being selfish? I'm acting like a child?" He scoffed. Edward nodded. "I think you're being selfish. You would rather leave me as a weak human when you could just as easily turn me." Draco replied icily.

Edward grabbed Draco's hands, but he jerked away and stalked back inside the school. Edward sighed and decided to give him some time to cool down. He turned and ran off into the Forbidden Forest to hunt. He didn't find much, though. He saw two unicorns, seven centaurs, and four deer. Because he wasn't allowed to harm the unicorns and the centaurs were too close to humans for him to drink from, he chose the deer.

He had just finished draining his second one when he heard a noise behind him. Edward glanced over his shoulder to see a tall blond male that reminded him strikingly of Draco. This man, however, was too old to be his boyfriend. "Are you Edward Cullen?" The blond asked. Edward nodded confused as to why he couldn't hear his thoughts. Edward watched as the other male advanced towards him.

"May I ask two questions? Firstly, what's your name and second, why are you here?" Edward spoke suddenly, fed up with trying to hear his thoughts. The blond raised an eyebrow in a manner close to Draco's, almost like an exact replica. "I'm Lucius Malfoy and I am here to warn you to stay away from my son." Edward's eyes widened fractionally. _This is Draco's father? No wonder they look so much alike. Draco is his father's mini._

"I can't do that, sir. Your son is my mate." Lucius' eyes narrowed menacingly and he took another step towards Edward pointing the tip of his cane towards him. Edward stood his ground. He was, after all, a vampire and not really frightened of this man. "What do you mean mate?" Lucius asked suspiciously.

Edward rolled his eyes. _How stupid could Mr. Malfoy possibly be? Did he not just see me feeding?" I'm_ a vampire. Didn't you notice? I had just finished feeding when I heard you." Malfoy Sr.'s eyes shot wide and he took a couple steps back. _That's more like it, _Edward thought to himself laughingly._ Fear me!_

"You're a vampire and my son's your mate?" Lucius managed out after he had composed himself enough to speak. Edward nodded matter-of-factly. Lucuis blinked twice then turned, sweeping out of the clearing. Edward stood there for a minute before his mind was distracted by something else. _I wonder if Draco is still mad at me? I should go tell him his father visited. _With that thought in mind, Edward headed back in the direction of the castle to find said mate.

xXx

"It looks like you're going to be just fine, Mr. Potter. Mr. Hale, you make take him back to his common room now. All he needs is a bit of rest. Be more careful next time, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said dismissing them as she reentered her office. Harry stood, letting Jasper put an arm around his waist. Together they walked up to the Gryffindor tower. Once there Harry gave the password and entered, Jasper still at his side holding on to him. He had become very protective.

Hermione's arms were around his throat immediately after the portrait had swung closed. Ron was behind her trying to pry her off, all the while giving Harry an apologetic look. "Hermione, let him breathe. You're gonna smother him." Hermione let go and stepped back, grinning sheepishly at him. "Sorry, Harry. I was just worried is all. You're alright then?" Harry nodded and rubbed the back of his head where the knot was. It was fading, but was still a little tender.

Harry walked over to the big squishy armchair by the fireplace and sat. Ron and Hermione sat on the couch next to it, while Jasper stood on the other side of Harry's chair. "Will you calm down, Jazz? I'm fine. I've had a lot worse happen to me." Jasper raised an eyebrow, giving Harry a look that meant he would definitely be explaining later, but he relaxed a little. Picking Harry up as if he only weighed as much as a feather, he sat in the chair placing Harry on his lap instead.

Hermione aww'ed and Ron rolled his eyes at her. "You two are soooo cute together!" she gushed. Jasper grinned and tightened his hold on Harry. Harry nodded and smiled at Jasper placing his hands over his. "Is that how it was for you when it was me and Hermione first got together?" Ron wanted to know. Harry smirked and nodded. "Sorry, mate. I had no idea." Ron laughed as did Harry and Jasper, but Hermione huffed and picked up her book.

"What happened to you up there? I wasn't watching. I was keeping an eye on the quaffle." Ron questioned a few minutes later. Harry immediately turned serious, "It was that goon of Malfoy's, Goyle. He hit a bludger right at me." His boyfriend's arms tightened around him. He looked over his shoulder to see a once again angry Jasper. "Jasper," Harry began exasperatedly, "calm down. You can have a go at Goyle when you go back to your common room. Leave it and enjoy hanging out with us." Jasper nodded, only slightly appeased. He would make sure Goyle got what was coming to him later. _No one hurts my mate and gets away with it._

xXx

Rosalie and Emmett were walking around the grounds. "I wonder if Parkinson got out of the lake?" Rosalie giggled glancing over at the gleaming, unbroken surface of the dark water. Emmett shrugged and, laughing, pulled her against his side. _It's been a while since it was just me and Rose. I've missed the alone time._ He thought happily to himself.

Suddenly something blew past them quickly. "Edward!" Rosalie cried, "Watch where you're going. You stepped on my favorite shoes." Edward stopped, looking over at her shoes that he had, in fact, just trampled on. "Sorry, Rose. I'll buy you a new pair." Rosalie huffed and turned her nose up at him. "Come on, Emmett. Let's go for a walk in the forest." Emmett nodded and followed her into the shadows of the trees.

Edward rolled his eyes at her dramatics before turning and walking to the castle, back to his earlier mission to tell Draco. He headed down to the Slytherin common room and gave the password he'd heard in someone's thoughts a few moments ago. Once inside, he began checking the boys' dorms for Draco. He found him, finally, and walked over to him. "Draco." he called tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention as he was facing the other way reading a book.

Draco looked over his shoulder expectantly. "Yes, Edward?" he asked. "I just talked to your father," Edward said, watching as Draco eyes widened and a shocked expression overtook his face. "WHAT?!" he shouted causing the other boys in the dorm to look over at him. "What did he want?" Draco asked in a slightly quieter, but panicked voice. Edward put a calming hand on Draco's shoulder.

"All he did was ask my name and warn me to stay away from you. I told him I couldn't do that and explained that you were my mate. He wanted to know what I meant by mate, so I told him I was a vampire and you were my mate. He left the clearing we were in pretty quickly after that looking slightly paler than he was when he arrived." Draco chuckled slightly. _Yes. That's something my father would do. Back down when faced with someone stronger than him._

Edward put am arm around Draco, who raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" Edward asked innocently. Draco grinned suddenly and attacked Edward, who was caught by surprise and was knocked to the floor. Draco let out a genuine laugh, but suddenly realized what he was doing and clapped a hand over his mouth.

Draco was given a questioning look from his boyfriend, whom he was still sitting on. _I have to maintain my reputation you know. I am the Slytherin Ice Prince after all. I didn't get that name for nothing._ Draco clarified for him mentally. Edward nodded and sat Draco on the floor beside him so he could stand up. Once he was upright, he pulled Draco up, too, and put an arm around him leading him down to lunch.

xXx

Neville and Alice where sitting on the roof of the Astronomy tower looking out over the lake. It was peaceful until someone whined from down on the ground. "Ugh, gross. I am all dirty and muddy. It took me forever to get away from that damn squid. How dare that bitch throw me into the lake! I'll get her back, I swear it." Pansy snarled from below.

Alice and Neville laughed at her stupidity. "She's never going to learn, is she?" Neville asked after he had finished laughing. Alice shook her head and looked over at her mate. She stood, grabbed his hand and lead him to forest for a late night walk as neither of them had a need for sleep anymore.

xXx

Harry was sitting in the common room wondering what Jasper was doing. Little did he know that Jasper was tying Gregory Goyle to top of the Astronomy tower. Goyle was bound and gagged; therefore, he could make no noises or protests. Jasper stood back and looked at his handy work. "That should do. What do you think?" He asked rhetorically before jumping down and strolling to Gryffindor's common room.

He walked in and Harry looked up at him. "Hey, Jazz. What's up?" He asked noticing the please look on his boyfriend's face. Jasper just shook his head and grasped Harry's hand. They walked silently up to the tower for Jasper to show Harry. Once they got there and Harry saw what Jasper had done he laughed. "That is hilarious. Are you planning on letting him down?" Jasper shook his head, replying, "Nope. He doesn't deserve it. He almost killed my mate."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I told you, I've been through worse. Jasper, it's okay. If I can handle Voldemort, I can handle Goyle." Harry said, forgetting that Jasper had no clue who Voldemort was. Jasper's eyes narrowed. "Who's Voldemort and what has he done to you?" He questioned at once. Harry just shook his head. "I'm not telling you." he insisted. Jasper suddenly got an idea. "I bet I can make you."

Harry scoffed, "Yeah right. I bet..., no, I know, you can't." Jasper grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the Astronomy tower. Jasper pulled Harry down a different corridor on the seventh floor. "We're going to the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked confused. Jasper just nodded and gave his boyfriend a wicked grin.

Once inside the Room of Requirement, Harry found a very soft-looking bed, a bottle of red liquid on ice next to it, and a big fireplace with a thick rug in front of it. He looked around in shock while Jasper stood beside him smirking like the Slytherin he was. Harry turned to him with wide eyes. Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Yes, love?" he asked.

"W-wha-at's all th-this about?" Harry stammered. Jasper laughed. "I told you I was going to make you tell me, did I not?" he asked in a drawling tone. Harry gulped and nodded as Jasper grabbed his hand and guided him to the bed.

* * *

(A/N: There, finally, is Chapter 13. It took me a while to write and I almost didn't finish it because very few people are reviewing. I just don't have the motivation for it anymore. Just like last time if you don't review, it's gonna take me longer than it did this time to update. I love all my reviewers and am glad you do review. So to all those that review regularly, -hugs-. I have been busy with school as well and this slows me down, too. So please be patient. Therefore, reviewers for this chapter get cookies. They're Ginger Snaps!!!! -love Randie Jo!)


	14. Chapter 14: For The Best, I Hope

Emerald Moonlight

Randie Jo

Crossover: Harry Potter & Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I would not mind owning Harry or Jasper. Sadly, that will not ever happen so...one can only wish.

_Thoughts_

(A/N: This chapter is going to be, mostly, a lemon. So warning, Read At Your Own Risk. There will be a little surprise near the end, though. Everyone who reviewed gets their cookies now. Like I said last time they are Ginger Snaps! Enjoy! I hope this chapter comes out okay. I actually have no homework for once. Yay!! But even though I have no homework, TAKS tests are next week and it's utterly killing me. I am working as much as I can on this story, and my many other stories that I must finish the next chapter to as well. I will try to finish this chapter soon. It's been months since I last updated, and that's not a good thing. I feel so bad that I've not been updating more - oh, I'm rambling now, so on with the story.(: )

Chapter Fourteen: It's For The Best, I Hope

Jasper smiled encouragingly down at Harry as he pushed him to sit on the bed. He turned to the iced bottle beside the bed and picked up a glass that Harry hadn't noticed before, pouring the liquid into it. "Drink this, love," Jasper said as he held the glass out for him. Harry took it hesitantly and sniffed at it suspiciously. Jasper rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to poison you or anything; you're safe with me," he said.

Harry finally lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip. He found that it was, in fact, red wine. He took another sip, then another, and before he knew it, his glass was empty. He looked up at Jasper to find his boyfriend smirking at him with a raised eyebrow. He blushed and handed the glass back.

Jasper sat down on the bed beside him and pulled Harry close to him. He buried his face against Harry's neck and inhaled deeply, nipping the flesh gently. Harry shivered and tilted his head, allowing Jasper more access to his throat. Jasper took the invitation and licked the skin before placing a kiss to his shoulder and pulling back.

Harry watched him dazedly as he leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. Harry kissed back hungrily, putting his arms around Jasper's neck and pulling him to a laying position. Jasper leaned over Harry as he nibbled on his bottom lip. Jasper slid his hand under Harry's shirt and skimmed his nails along his sides up to run over his nipples. Harry's gasp only encouraged him to pinch them gently resulting in Harry moaning softly.

Harry's hands dropped to the waist of Jasper's pants, tugging on them. He pulled back only longer enough to murmur, "Off, I want them off," Jasper nodded and complied, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, pushing them off his hips and down his legs, before doing the same to Harry's. Harry watched him, eyes glazed with passion and a lustful hunger. Once their pants were off, leaving them in their shirts and boxers, Jasper kissed Harry softly, trailing his lips then to his jaw, and lower to his throat as he worked the buttons on Harry's shirt.

Harry's own fingers fumbled with Jasper's shirt, pulling it up, tugging on the material hard. Hearing a satisfying 'rip', he smiled to him self, ripping it the rest of the way. Once it was torn in half down the front, Harry pushed it off his shoulders. He ran his hands down the smooth, marble like chest, feeling the cold chill of the vampire's skin against his much warmer fingers.

Sitting up and gazing down at his mate now clad in only his boxers, Jasper grinned wickedly. _This is going to be fun, my little mate, _ he thought, hooking his fingers in Harry's boxers and tugging them off. He threw them to the floor to join the pile of their clothes next to the bed. Harry shivered as the air hit his heated, sensitive flesh, and bit his lip, looking into Jasper's eyes. Jasper moved away to remove his boxers before rejoining his mate on the bed, leaning over him.

Harry appraised his boyfriend's body, eyes lingering on every inch of him. He was like a god, pale-skinned, muscular, and perfectly proportioned in all the right places. He almost had to catch his breath at the sight, tongue slipping out to lick his suddenly dry lips. Jasper's eyes were on him as well, and Harry could feel his cheeks burning. "Like what you see?" he asked quietly.

Jasper nodded, smiling and looking up into his mate's eyes. "Of course, Harry; you're beautiful," he told him. Harry grimaced. "Beautiful? You sure know how to make me feel like a girl, Jazz," he replied, blush darkening. Jasper just chuckled, and kissed his chest. Harry closed his eyes as he felt Jasper's mouth move lower. _This is it, this is really going to happen,'_Harry thought, mind reeling at the prospect.

Making his way lower and lower still, Jasper found himself level with his mate's manhood. He examined it for only a moment before darting his tongue out to lick the pre-come from the tip. Harry's whole body jerked, spasming as more pre-come leaked out. Jasper smirked and licked it all away, his tongue gliding over the silky smooth flesh of Harry's erection. The feel of it against his tongue was thrilling.

Harry bucked his hips as Jasper finally took him into his mouth, lips covering just the tip then sliding lower. He noted that Jasper had his venomous teeth covered by his lips. He felt the back of Jasper's throat brush against the tip and moaned, eyes squeezed tightly in his pleasure. He didn't notice Jasper's hand searching across the bed for the lubricant the room had provided them with. He did, however, notice the feeling of a slick finger pushing slightly against the ring of muscles and opened his eyes. He looked down at Jasper questioningly.

"Relax, Harry. It'll make it easier," Jasper drawled, trying to calm the boy. He smiled as he saw Harry relax slightly, putting more pressure on his finger and allowing it to slid in. The muscles tightened around his digit, but loosened a moment later as Harry got used tot he feeling. After a second of letting Harry adjust, he began to move his finger, curling it slightly in search of the spot that would make his mate see stars.

Harry's hips thrust upward violently, his breath catching in his throat, heat skittering along the nerve endings throughout his body at the pleasurable sensation Jasper had just invoked. "D-do that again," he murmured, and moaned as his wish was granted. He sucked in a breath and squirmed as a second finger joined the first. It wasn't painful, just slightly uncomfortable.

Jasper soon added a third finger, slowly stretching the opening. He kept brushing against the bundle of nerves and making Harry writhe and whimper deliciously. Once he was satisfied that he was prepared enough, Jasper removed his fingers, drawing a whine from Harry.

"Just a moment, Darlin'," Jasper said as he poured a generous amount of the lubricant into his hand. He rubbed it on his stiff member, and spread Harry's thighs wide enough to settle comfortably between them. Placing himself at the entrance into Harry's delectable body, he looked into his mate's body. "Ready?" he asked, watching him closely.

Harry nodded, eyes half closed and glazed over. He was anticipating the feeling of what was to come. Jasper slid into him and he winced, shifting in discomfort. It wasn't as pleasant as he'd been expecting until he felt Jasper's erection brush his pleasure spot again. "Oh, Jazz," he moaned out, eyes dropping shut instantly, knees drawing up to give him better access.

Jasper pulled back out slowly, hissing at the feeling of the tight muscles surrounding his shaft. He thrust back in, sheathing his member inside the tight body again, gaining another moan from lovely boy beneath him. Harry rocked his hips against him, encouraging him to thrust harder, faster. He pulled Harry's knees up over his shoulders, and thanked his Quidditch training that he was so flexible before pounding into the soft body.

Harry was moaning, whimpering and panting, sweat beads forming on his body. "Jazz, harder," he half mumbled, half moaned. Jasper complied, angling his thrusts to hit Harry's prostate with each thrust. Harry was in ecstacy with Jasper's hands on his hips, pulling Harry to his body even as he pushed back into him. Jasper leaned down and kissed him, licking his lip softly, asking for entrance. Harry permitted, opening his mouth for him as the tongue invaded his mouth and slid along his. Moaning into his mouth, Harry knew he was getting close to his orgasm.

Jasper bit down on Harry's lip drawing blood. Harry gasped in shock and pleasured pain, closing his eyes and arching his back, pushing his body against Jasper's. He smirked; _Who would've thought my mate would like a little pain?_ The first taste of Harry's blood on his lips though, drove all thoughts of pleasure from his mind. Quickly it was replaced by blood lust as Jasper began to lick his way down Harry's jaw to the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

He swiped his tongue across the spot a couple of times before biting hard into the supple, creamy white flesh of his mate's neck. Instantly his mouth was flooded with blood, clouding his senses. Harry groaned in pain, trying to push Jasper away, but to no avail. He, being a vampire, was, of course, stronger than Harry. "Jas-per! Stop, it-it hurts!" he moaned piteously, trying still to dislodge him. Jasper's only response to this was a deep, throaty growl and a painful wrench of his shoulder.

Jasper's eyes slid shut as the blood invaded his every sense. He could smell it, hear it pulsing through the veins, feel it against his lips, see it slid down Harry's neck, and most importantly taste it on his tongue. He thought, for a moment, that he was in heaven, before reality slammed back into him in the form of Harry's heart beat slowing dangerously. He immediately pulled away from his fragile mate, wiping the blood from his chin.

"Oh, God, Harry. What have I done?" he asked himself, looking down at his mate, blood steadily trickled from the wound in his neck. _I can't let you die, so I'll have to turn you. I'm not going to lose you, Harry, _he mentally insisted, as he leaned over, making another bit, injecting more poisonous venom into his mate's veins.

Only then did his own words come back to him. _"I'm not trying to poison you or anything; you're safe with me,"_ he'd told him, but that had been a lie. Harry wasn't safe with him, but it wouldn't matter in a few days. _It will all be alright_, or at least that's what he kept telling himself. _What if he hates me for turning him into a monster? What if he leaves me?_ He thought, worry taking over his mind.

Harry writhed in pain, whimpering and sweating. He felt like he was being burned from the inside out, but could do nothing to stop it. The venom was moving quickly through his body, his heart beat far faster than it was supposed to. Harry closed his eyes, trying to remain still, but this was torture, worse than even the Cruciatus curse from Voldemort. "Ja-sper... hurts." he whispered brokenly, letting out an agonizing scream a moment later. Jasper sat beside him, wishing he could stop the pain his boyfriend was enduring. He felt guilty, horribly guilty.

(A/N: There, finally, is Chapter 14. This chapter took a little while to write because I was unsure how to begin it. Thank you, Amaya, for your help. I hope it's not too horrible. I'm quite proud of this chapter, even though it's probably crummy and badly written. If you don't review, it's gonna take me longer to update. I love all my reviewers. So to all those that review regularly, -hugs-. I have been busy with school (and happen to be failing quite a few classes with some really horrifying grades, such as a 16 in English 2) as well and this slows me down, too. Please be patient. So reviewers for this chapter get Ice Cream. It's Mocha Carmal flavored!!! YUM! -love Randie Jo!)


	15. Chapter 15: Only Time Will Tell

Emerald Moonlight

Randie Jo

Crossover: Harry Potter & Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I would not mind owning Harry or Jasper. Sadly, that will not ever happen so...one can only wish.

_Thoughts_

(A/N: I am going to make sure I don't take forever to get this chapter up. So I won't take up much of your time with an Author's Note, and just get to writing the story. I"m sure you are all anticipating it, or I hope you are at least. I wouldn't want you to be disappointed. To everyone that reviewed, -hugs- and Mocha Carmel ice cream. Thank you for reviewing.)

Chapter Fifteen: Only Time Will Tell

It had been three days. Three full days and still there was no sign of Harry or Jasper. Hermione was beginning to worry, pacing the common room, trying to think of any reasonable solution, or anywhere they could possibly be. "'Mione, pacing about is not going to find them. We should get the others and look for them," Ron said, tired of seeing his girlfriend walk back in front of him for the thousandth time.

Hermione turned to look at Ron in surprise, as if she'd just realized he was there. As it were, she'd just thought of the one place Harry would likely go. "The Room of Requirement," she said, not answering Ron, but telling him the answer to her own unspoken question.

"Excuse me?" he asked, looking perplexed. "What about the Room of Requirement?" he questioned, wanting to know what she was meaning. He stood and walked over to her, enfolding her in his arms gently. Hermione didn't respond for a moment, just leaned against him, closing her eyes. She loved him honestly, but now was not the time to be getting all romantic, they needed to find Harry.

Hermione looked up into Ron's eyes. "Harry. I think he and Jasper are in the Room of Requirement. Harry used to go there often, when he needed to be alone," Hermione blushed at her indication of what might be happening there. Ron nodded, understanding now.

"Oh, yes, but why would they have been gone so long if they were doing... _that?_" he asked, biting his lip. His brain worked unceasingly, searching for an answer, but Hermione seemed to already have one, as per usual. "Maybe something went, uhm, wrong. It might've gotten out of hand. Harry could be hurt, or worse, dead," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"We should get the others," she said, pulling out of his arms and turning towards the exit. "Right," Ron agreed, taking her hand and pulling her with him. "I know where they are. Alice told me there would be by the lake today if we happened to see Jasper or Harry," he said.

xXx

The rest of the Cullens, along with Draco and Neville sat by the Black Lake, thinking of the possible places that either boy could be. Draco looked up as he heard Hermione and Ron hurrying towards them, calling out to them. "Everyone, hey, we think we know where to find the boys. Hermione might have figured it out," Ron said, voice slightly breathless from having run all the way from Gryffindor Tower.

The others looked slightly relieved, but frowned as Rosalie asked, "They've been there for three days?" Hermione nodded. "Yes, I think something might've happened, something bad. Or possible good in some cases. I think, that maybe, just maybe, Jasper turned Harry. I hope that's all it is, though," Hermione responded.

Edward stood, pulling Draco up with him. The others followed suit, standing as well. They followed the two back into the castle and up to the seventh floor. Most had never been to the Room of Requirement, so they had no clue where they were being led until Hermione started pacing back and forth in front of a stretch of wall. After the third pass, a door appeared.

Draco, being closest, opened it, revealing a pacing Jasper and a still Harry, laying on the bed covered in sweat and a blanket. "What's going on here?" Edward asked, stepping into the room along with the rest of the group. Jasper stopped his pacing, looking towards the voice. Jasper seemed to break then, dropping onto the edge of the bed, next to his mate.

"I-I-I bit him," he murmured, looking broken and uncertain. "He's going to hate me when he wakes up. It shouldn't be too long now, just a few more hours," he said, smoothing his thumb across Harry's cheek. Harry moved towards the touch, giving Jasper a little hope that Harry could be waking earlier than expected.

Sure enough, Harry's eyes fluttered open, looking up at the ceiling above. "Jazz..." he murmured, throat dry and voice raspy. He was very thirsty, his throat felt like dust. He sat up, disoriented at his own quick motion. "Whoa," he said in surprise, throat burning now. He could smell blood nearby, hear it pulsing. He whipped his head to the side, seeing all the assembled in the room.

His gaze traveled to Jasper. "I'm thirsty," he whispered, and Jasper nodded. "That is to be expected. You're a newborn vampire, Darlin'," he said gently. Harry looked back at the others, his eyes falling involuntarily to Hermione's neck. Her eyes widened and she stepped back with a gasp. "No, Harry. Don't think like that. I'm not food, I'm your friend," she said, trying to get him to see reason.

Harry, instead, stood and advanced on her. Ron stepped between them. "Harry, mate, not Hermione. Take me instead," he said, trembling despite his brave declaration. "No, Ron! Don't!" Hermione said, scared for her long time friend and boyfriend. She couldn't let him be taken by Harry. "Do something!" she shouted at the others.

They were all staring at Harry as if he'd lost his mind, making no move to stop him though. "What is wrong with you people?" she asked, stepping towards them. Draco watched, transfixed on the scene. He looked towards Hermione, and idea entering his head. Just as Harry went to pounce on Ron, he jumped into the middle of them. Harry landed on him, knocking him to the ground with a fierce snarl.

Edward snapped out of his daze. "Draco! You idiot!" He yelled, rushing to help his mate, but was forced back by an invisible shield. "What the-" he said, the rest of his words cut off as an electric current passed through him. His eyes rolled up and his body fell to the floor. He spasmed, then lay still eyes wide and staring. "Edward," Alice exclaimed, rushing to his side. He was fine, just stunned.

"Well, I guess we know what Harry's power is," she murmured watching the two behind the barrier. They couldn't get to Draco, they could only watch as Harry leaned down, sinking his fangs into the neck of Edward's mate. Draco screamed, eyes rolling back, passing out.

Harry drank deeply, pulling back before he'd drained him. He was shocked at what he'd done and quickly dissolved the barrier he'd created. He could tell just by the look on Draco's face that the venom was coursing through his body and searing him. _You're going to kill me, aren't you, Edward?_ he asked silently, looking towards Edward. He looked stricken, staring at his immobile mate.

Edward silently stepped over, picking his mate up and leaving the room. Harry watched him, feeling sorry for him, knowing it was wrong of him to lose control like that. They had come in though, knowing that he was bitten and turning. Jasper had to have told them that, but still they'd been there. _It's not fair to blame them,_ he thought sullenly. "I'm sorry," he murmured aloud, standing up and moving to stand next to Jasper, hanging his head.

xXx

Draco's insides felt like they were being scorched, flames licking through every part of his body. He squirmed in the arms that carried him, wanting to die, wanting to beg for death. Anything that would end this horrible pain. "Kill me, please. End this torture. I don't want this," he whispered, body shivering, spasming, sweating.

Edward shook his head, "No, Draco, don't say that. Remember, you wanted to be with me, wanted this. Just hang in there, baby, please. It will be over soon, I swear it," he told him, holding him close to his chest as he walked. Once he'd found a quiet, empty classroom, he placed Draco onto the huge teacher's desk.

Draco sighed slightly, the cold wood feeling slightly better against his burning flesh, but doing nothing for the flames eating away at his insides. "It hurts," he whispered piteously. "Make it stop, Edward," he begged, voice raising slightly. The flames were burning hotter, rising steadily. They seemed to be spreading as the venom flowed further through his body.

Edward watched Draco, a sad smile on his lips. There's was nothing he could do to help him, nothing at all, but he felt oddly pleased that he hadn't been the one to the commit the act. He wasn't guilty of causing Draco's suffering, but he'd never forgive Harry for it either. He'd had no right to take Draco's future from him. He just hoped that Draco had the sense not to hurt anyone, stay away from people for a while.

xXx

Harry still couldn't believe his actions, how wrong it had been for him to do such a thing, and to someone else's mate. "I'm stupid, you know," he said, looking over at his mate. Jasper didn't talk much, hadn't for the past three days. The days since he'd woken up. Edward hadn't come back either.

They'd heard not a word of Draco, or Edward, but they were still here. Jasper could sense Edward's pain, the guilt at not being able to do anything. The same thing he'd felt as he watched Harry writhe in pain, beg for death. Scream for him to end the torture, stop the burning. He hadn't been able to do anything for what he'd caused, and that's what made this even worse for Edward. He hadn't caused it, but had not been able to do anything to stop it.

"Edward didn't want this, not this way. He was going to wait, until Draco was truly ready, when they wouldn't have distraction. He'd planned on taking him somewhere far away from human contact so he couldn't hurt anyone," Jasper murmured, looking up at his mate accusingly. He didn't mean to be so harsh, but Edward's anger and resentment towards him was overpowering.

Harry cowered back at the gleam he saw in Jasper's gaze, the revenge it promised. "I'm sorry, so sorry," he whimpered, turning his back to his mate. Edward would hate him, never forgive him. He couldn't stand that he'd caused a friend pain by his lack of control. "This shouldn't have happened, I'm sorry," he whispered brokenly, wanting to cry, to bawl like a small child but being completely unable.

Being a vampire wasn't as easy as one might expect. The burning his throat never ceased, merely lessened after a feeding. He'd been doing that often in the past three days, just to get away from the accusing, questioning and terrified looks of his friends. He didn't know if any of them even trusted him now or not. Ron was even too scared to come within hearing distance of his best friend, terrified that he too might get the posionous venom forcefully injected into his veins.

Jasper sighed, standing and making his way to his mate. "Forgive me, Harry. I don't mean to be cruel. Edward's very angry, and feeling helpless, like I did," he murmured, pulling his boyfriend's back against his chest and holding him. He kissed his neck softly, lips swiping across the small marks there from his teeth. He ws sure they'd be there forever now, knowing that vampires never changed.

Harry sighed, "I know, I know. I just hope that one day, no matter how far off that day may be, that he can forgive me. I know he'll never forget, but maybe he'll let off a little," he said, wondering if Edward was the kind to hold grudges. The two of them went silent, staring out the window as the sun began to set slowly over the horizon leaving darkness in it's wake. "Only time can tell," Jasper whispered cryptically.

(End! That's it. It's finished! Sorry guys.)

(A/N: That was a crappy ending wasn't it? Should I make a sequel? Show what happens next? Maybe a few years later or when they come back for seventh year, have them face down Voldemort together? I dunno, you tell me. I would like your opinions. If you review, I'll even give you a bowl of Cyber Ice Cream: Mint Chocolate Chip, and a rose, or something. Well, I have to get off here, and get to bed. I love you all, Love Randie Jo.)


End file.
